Muerdagos
by Irdipines
Summary: Dipper y Mabel deciden pasar la navidad Con su Tio Stan, Dipper espera encontrarse con una vieja amiga, mientras Mabel lucha por sus sentimientos ante un amor imposible, y la llegada de un viejo amor. alerta: Pinecest (en pausa..)
1. La ley del Muerdago

**Bien regresando de nuevo a los fanfics después de muchas lunas….**

**Este fanfic tendrá lemon explícito y contenido pinecest así que si no te gusta este ship (DipperxMabel) por favor abstente de leerlo, vale? Quedan advertidos.**

**Gravity falls le pertenece a su sexy creador Alex Hirsch, yo solo soy una fan más que no recibe ninguna clase de pago por este fanfic, solo es por diversión y hobbie.**

**Por ultimo antes de dejarles este fanfic, ya sé que no es temporada pero por alguna razón quise escribir sobre navidad en marzo jajajaja, pero igual espero lo disfruten.**

**MUÉRDAGOS****.**

**_CAPITULO 1 : LA LEY DEL _****_MUÉRDAGO_**

Recostada en su hombro….solo se que es el mejor lugar para dormir

Me has dado tu chamarra para que no tenga frio, y me protejes con tus calidos brazos, el lugar donde puedo estar segura, no importa que estemos lejos de casa, tu siempre seras mi hogar…

Se observa a una Mabel de una edad mayor recostada en el hombro de un joven con un parecido peculiar a ella, su hermano Dipper.

Ella sonrie ,abraza su hombro y hunde su rostro en el, mientras el joven con un rubor en sus mejillas observa el paisaje por la ventana.

\- Gravity Falls!- se escucha decir al chofer anunciando el fin del viaje.

-Mabel Despierta ya llegamos- la mueve con delicadeza.

\- No dormiré por siempre….- y se aferra más al brazo de él.

-anda vamos no seas dormilona, y suéltame que se me ha dormido el brazo y me lo tendrán que amputar- bromea, y Mabel le da un ligero toque en su nariz con su dedo anular, como si tocara un pequeño botón. – bip!... jajajaja pues entonces te pondrían un brazo de robot! Y serias Dipper el Androide, jajaja-

Los Gemelos comenzaron a reír y bajaron del autobús con su equipaje.

Mabel y Dipper ya no eran los niños casi preadolescentes que habían pisado por primera vez Gravity falls, en donde habían compartido muchas aventuras fuera de lo común, Descubriendo y resolviendo los misterios del pueblo, conociendo gente nueva, y viviendo el mejor verano de toda su vida…hasta ahora.

Dipper había crecido mucho ahora era más alto que su hermana, y de alguna manera era mucho más atractivo, pero seguía siendo el chico estudioso amante de los libros, y Mabel era una chica muy hermosa, le habían removido los brackets a los 13 años, así que ahora lucia su particular y bella sonrisa sin metal alguno, aunque su cuerpo hacía notar demasiado que ya no era una niña de 12, en personalidad seguía siendo esa chica alegre, optimista, y despistada que siempre.

Habían pasado 6 años desde aquel verano, y ellos habían vuelto a casa, pero mantenían contacto con sus nuevos amigos, sobre todo con su Tío Stan, y cada verano regresaban al pueblo a visitarlo, excepto el último verano ya que habían viajado con sus padres de vacaciones a Colombia, ya que Mabel se lo había ganado en un concurso de Cortometraje, y por este hecho acordaron con sus padres y su tío ir en las vacaciones de invierno, y celebrar las fiestas con él.

Vaya que Gravity Falls hace un poco más de frio en invierno- mencionaba Dipper mirando a su alrededor buscando a alguien.

Aaaa vamos, esto es increíble Dipper, además en casa también hace algo de frio no es algo fuera de lo común dipirin – miraba a su gemelo con un sonrisa – verdad que si pato?- miraba Mabel la transportadora que cargaba Dipper en su mano izquierda y se observaba un lindo cerdo que ya no era tan pequeño, mirar alegre a su joven amiga – vaya pato cada día pesa más Mabel, y cualquiera que nos viera con semejante cerdo pensaría que tenemos solucionada nuestra cena de navidad- decía Dipper colocando la transportadora en el piso.

-!No Dipper!- le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro izquierdo- !eso jamás! !Primero nos morimos de hambre antes que tocar a mi bello pato!-

-A vamos Mabs admite que se ve delicioso- y el no tan pequeño cerdo hace un ruido, y Mabel se para y cruza los brazos y hace una mueca de molestia.

-!O vamos mabs!- pero Mabel solo se voltea a mirar hacia otro lado.

-Ok….entonces ya que no podremos cenarnos al cerdo, tendremos que sacrificar a alguien y yo pienso que….- se acerca sigiloso a ella- ¿que Dipper?- dice sin mirarlo.

-!Deberíamos cenarnos una Mabel!- se acerca a su hermana y comienza a hacerle cosquillas en la cintura – jajajajaj !Dipper ya basta!- se resistía Mabel a carcajadas.

-Vaya que ustedes nunca cambian- se escuchaba una voz conocida en un auto también conocido a un lado suyo.

-!SOOS!- gritaron al unísono

Mientras en el auto de Soos, Dipper iba en el asiento del copiloto platicando sobre su viaje a Colombia, y Mabel en el asiento trasero observando con pato en la ventana como una niña pequeña, las luces navideñas que decoraban las cabañas y casitas del pueblo.

-¿Y tu Soos como te fue en este verano sin nosotros? ¿Cómo va la vida de casado?- preguntaba Dipper

-!Navidad! Navidad! Canta pato!- canturreaba Mabel abrazando a pato.

-Con mi linda Melody las cosas van muy bien, cada día me enamoro más de ella, y sobre el verano que puedo decir no fue malo, pero si me hicieron mucha falta chicos- baja la mirada con tristeza – pero me alegra verlos nuevamente y saber que podre estar con ustedes en navidad-

-¡Si¡!navidad, navidad,Linda navidad!, ¿y que planes tienes para la cena de noche buena Soos?- mencionaba Mabel recargándose en los dos asientos de enfrente.

\- lo de siempre cenare en casa de mi abuela, con Melody, mi primo y su esposa, todos los años invitamos a Stan a cenar con nosotros, pero me parece que este año prepara algo especial para pasarla con ustedes-

-Especial? El tio Stan? Vaya parece que la navidad sí que es mágica- mencionaba con sarcasmo el chico Pines.

-¡Si! ¡me encanta la navidad! ¿Y dime esas flores son para tu bella esposa?- sonríe.

\- ¿Mabel eres adivina? A ti nunca se te escapa algún detalle- menciona Soos.

-O vamos esos se nota, hueles a perfume, traes un ramo de flores, y que es más que obvio que no son para mí, lo sé todo-

-Así es, de echo quiero que ambos me acompañen por ella al centro comercial, trabajando de Duende de Santa clows- menciona orgulloso.

-!OMG! Como me gustaría ser Duende de santa- vuelve a mirar por la ventana y saluda a un santa clows muy delgado con cara amargada tocando una campana anunciando una venta de colchones.

-¿Y….Wendy… no la has visto?- dice pausada y nerviosamente Dipper con un pequeño rojo en sus mejillas y ante esta pregunta Mabel deja instantáneamente de ver la ventana, y su sonrisa se borra.

-Mmm no, desde que se mudó a Nueva york , la veo muy poco, y el verano pasado solo vino a ver a su familia unos días-

-Si me lo comento por mensajes- dijo triste mirando la foto que tenia de ella en su celular.

Wendy había vivido otros 3 años más en Gravity falls con su familia, pero la terminar la preparatoria, decidió independizarse, tomando sus cosas una noche he irse con Robbie y Tambry a buscar suerte en Nueva york para cumplir sus sueños, convertirse en actriz de películas de acción.

Soos detiene el coche y saluda a una hermosa Duende de navidad, que le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Hola guapo- le dice acercándose a la ventana del lado de Soos, y le da un pequeño beso en los labios y se sienta a un lado de Mabel.

-!Hola chicos cuanto tiempo sin verlos!- los saluda Melody.

\- !Que hermosa te ves! ¿Y dime como es Santa?- le dice entusiasmada Mabel con las manos en su rostro por el asombro, los tres guardaron silencio por un rato, para reírse juntos después.

-Es un gran sujeto Mabel- le acaricia el cabello a Mabel como cuando eran más pequeños y pato la recibe con alegría – que gusto verte a ti también pato-

Llegando a la cabaña del Misterio, Mabel se baja del auto apresurada y muy emocionada, corre a saludar a su tío Stan que la recibe con un cálido abrazo, y Dipper solo observa aquella vieja cabaña atrapa turistas que había sido hasta ese momento su refugio de verano, y su segundo hogar, lucia igual que la última vez, en realidad a través de esos 6 años siempre lucia igual, solo que ahora estaba cubierta de nieve, y un leve humo salía de la chimenea, y unas cuantas luces viejas adornaban solo la entrada, el tío Stan decía que era innecesario gastar tanto en decoraciones que solo ocupabas una vez al año.

-¿Y tu pequeño Dipper no hay un abrazo para tu tío? ¿O ya estas demasiado grande?- la voz de Stan lo hizo regresar de su mar de recuerdos de infancia.

-Claro que no- se acerca y Stan lo abraza con fuerza, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba ya que ahora era un poco más viejo, Mientras Dipper hacia gestos de comparación – además Tío Stan ya casi te alcanzo en estatura, ¿quien es el pequeño ahora?-

-Tal vez estés más alto, pero sigues siendo un pequeño sabelotodo, anda muchacho trae las maletas-

-Stan tu nunca cambias- movía la cabeza negativamente con una leve sonrisa.

-Mabel se encontraba sentada en la vieja cama de Dipper mirando su habitación de pies a cabeza, como si los recuerdos la inundaran en un instante, todo seguía como lo habían dejado aquel verano, algunos posters de la banda que en ese tiempo a Mabel le encantaba, y otros cuantos de gatitos y perritos, la lamparita de mesa que ella misma había re-decorado con lentejuelas y pintura, la lámpara que Dipper ocupaba siempre para leer los Diarios…aquellos Diarios que comenzaron sus aventuras, todo estaba ahí, Dipper abrió con dificultad la puerta con 2 grandes maletas de color lila, que distinguían eran de Mabel y una pequeña que era de Dipper- oye te importaría?- mencionaba el chico cansado.

-O lo siento Dip Dip- se levanta a ayudar a su hermano y colocar una de sus maletas en su cama.

-¿Porque tienes que cargar tanto? Solo nos quedaremos 2 semanas- se quejaba

-Tú no sabes que pueda necesitar-

-Necesitas traer al señor ternura al viaje?- le enseña un conejito blanco un poco viejo.

-!Si¡ sabes que siempre va conmigo Dipper, además tú me lo regalaste en nuestro cumpleaños número 13 ¿recuerdas?- se defendía arrebatándole el oso y abrazándolo.

-Además cuando tú no estás el me protege de los malos sueños, tú me lo dijiste ¿recuerdas?-

-Si lo recuerdo Mabel, pero éramos más pequeños y…..- se detiene al ver los pucheros de su hermana y sus ojos de ternura.

-Además sabes que nunca te dejaría sola-

-¿De verdad Dipper?¿ Nunca, nunca?- abraza a su conejo con fuerza.

-Nunca Mabel te lo prometo- un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación pero no duro mucho tiempo ya que se escucha la voz de Stan Gritar – CHICOS! BAJEN A COMER ALGO! O LO GUARDO PARA MAÑANA!- los chicos sabían lo que eso significaba, realmente lo guardaría para el siguiente día.

Dipper sale corriendo mientras Mabel abraza al señor ternura y una lagrima sale de sus ojos y dice en vos baja – Espero que eso sea verdad, y realmente Dipper nunca se vaya de mi vida- pero la voz de su hermano la interrumpe y hace que de un pequeño salto.

-Mabs ¿No vienes? – se asoma por la puerta.

-A.. claro si ya voy Dipper- se limpia los ojos con las mangas de su sweater azul, y el preocupado se acerca a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¡Claro! Solo me entro un poco de polvo en los ojos, creo que debemos hacer limpieza aquí- le da un ligero golpe en el hombro a su hermano – El que llegue al último le toca depilarle la espalda a Stan!-

-!No otra vez no! – y ambos corren a la cocina.

Soos había ido a dejar a Melody a su casa mientras Stan y los chicos comían, Mabel le contaba de su viaje a Colombia y los lugares que habían conocido.

– o si Colombia recuerdo su cárcel- decía el tío Stan.

Mientras Dipper veía con nostalgia el último mensaje que Wendy le había escrito por chat "Puede que un milagro de navidad ocurra, y dos viejos amigos se vuelvan a encontrar, me tengo que ir Dipper, ya va ser hora de que entre a trabajar, suerte en tu viaje y cuida a Mabel de los Colombianos! ;)"

-Dipper sabes que no quiero celulares en la mesa, !esas cosas son del Diablo!- le interrumpía Stan y Dipper saltaba del susto, Mientras Stan y Mabel se reían.

-Jajaja- decía con sarcasmo – Que gracioso Tío Stan-

-¡No la veías venir he!, no seas amargado y cuéntame a ti como te fue en Colombia-

La tarde paso como si no hubiera pasado ese año lejos, platicaron de muchísimas cosas, aunque Dipper no podía sacarse a Wendy de la cabeza.

Ella ahora trabajaba en un restaurante en la tarde, y en la mañana se dedicaba a ir a castings y a clases de actuación.

Desde su primera visita siempre se mantenían en contacto por cartas, y se veían en verano, hasta que Wendy se había ido, tenía 2 años sin verla, aunque se comunicaban por teléfono, por chats o e-mail, tenían mucho de no sentarse a platicar o ir a algún lado a divertirse, y el a pesar de que ella lo rechazara a los 12 años, aun pensaba mucho en ella como algo más, algunas veces había ahorrado y trabajado medios tiempos para juntar dinero, y viajar a nueva york he ir a verla, pero el viaje a Colombia le había cambiado los planes, ya que le había comprado una cámara profesional que tanto quería Mabel de su cumpleaños número 16, que la ayudaría para grabar para el concurso. El siempre vería por su hermana, ya que realmente la quería demasiado y el verla feliz era realmente el mejor regalo que necesitaba, pero también había soñado con volver a ver a Wendy, y aquel mensaje le había llenado el corazón de esperanza, tal vez ella vendría por navidad con su familia y se volverían a encontrar.

Mabel había comentado que la casa se veía muy triste para ser navidad, pero Stan se defendía con su frase ya conocida sobre mal gastar dinero en una festividad una vez al año, pero ante la falta de cooperación del Tío Stan, Mabel se había comprometido a dejar la cabaña del misterio con un buen espíritu de navidad, y había pasado toda la tarde decorando con materiales que encontraba y ella tenía, al igual que al suponerse la situación había traído consigo adornos y luces.

Y mientras Dipper se encargaba de Decorar el árbol, y junto con Mabel ponían la tradicional estrella en el pico.

-¡es tan bello!- decía alegremente Mabel luciendo un bonito sweater de Rodolfo el reno que brillaba de su nariz, a pesar de los años Mabel aún se tejía sweaters divertidos.

-O vaya que si ha quedado muy bien- la apoyaba Dipper.

\- vaya chica has hecho milagros en este lugar, y sin Dinero eso me enorgullece Mabel- decía orgulloso Stan.

\- ¡Oye yo también colabore!- replicaba Dipper.

-O si es verdad, bien echo Dipper- eso llevo a un abrazo familiar, y al momento entra soos y se une a la escena abrazándolos a los 3.

-Aaa soos…-decía Stan incómodo.

-Aa lo siento..- los suelta al instante y Mabel corre a abrazarlo con ternura.

-Te queremos Soos sabes que eres parte de la familia- esto hace que a soos se le escapen unas lágrimas.

-¡Bien chicos se acabo la cursilería a trabajar!- Stan rompe el cursi momento.

-¡Que! ¿Trabajar Stan? ¡Si acabamos de llegar!- se quejaba Dipper.

-¡Exacto! ¿Que creen que sus puestos se atienden solos? ¡Vamos que en esta la gente está repleta de Dinero que mal gastar a trabajar!- los apresuraba.

Los chicos habían limpiado, acomodado y reorganizado la tienda con la mercancía nueva, Mabel atendía felizmente a los clientes en la caja con un sombrero de reno que ella misma había hecho, y Dipper como era ya costumbre se encargaba de las tareas pesadas como cargar cajas, los recuerdos de su infancia estaban impregnados en cada pared de la cabaña y de vez en cuando miraba hacia la caja registradora recordando las tardes que pasaba junto a Wendy en ese que era su antiguo trabajo, eso lo motivaba a realizar sus tareas rápidamente para ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo y tal vez si es que todo era como el soñaba se encontraría de nuevo con ella la chica de sus sueños, de la cual llevaba 6 años enamorado, Mabel mientras se divertía en la caja registradora , ella siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas, algunas veces conversaba con gente muy amable de otros lugares que venían a pasar sus fiestas en Gravity falls, o con la misma gente del pueblo que la reconocía y de inmediato notaban que Mabel había crecido, y le platicaban lo que había pasado en ese tiempo que los gemelos no estuvieron, eso la hacía muy feliz, pero a veces se entristecía un poco al ver como su hermano siempre volteaba a ver hacia la puerta cada que entraba un cliente ,ella sabía a quién estaba esperando.

Mabel sabía que Dipper aun amaba a Wendy, y ella era feliz de que su hermano fuera feliz, pero le desagradaba verlo triste, o tal vez no era solo eso, y ella lo sabía, solo eran excusas a los sentimientos que realmente tenía con Dipper…..

\- flashback-

Mabel se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Dipper cuando cumplieron 15 años, el ultimo chico al que le había puesto el ojo y de quien ella pensaba se había enamorado, la había rechazado, y se marcharía lejos de ella, aun aunque estuviera triste nunca perdía su optimismo aunque por dentro sintiera que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, y si ella estaba mal siempre contaba con su hermano para protegerla y hacerla sentir mejor, pero en esta ocasión no fue así, ella solo miraba en el techo donde era el antiguo refugio de Wendy, miraba las estrellas pensativa mientras algunas lágrimas caían de su rostro y miraba en su mano un lindo collar con una uña de guitarra, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, y por pequeños ratos maldecía su mala suerte en el amor, pero si algo le había prometido a ese chico era que ni aun por el, ella dejaría de sonreír, así que después de un rato de llorar, se limpió el llanto con su sweater, nadie debía saberlo, solo él y ella lo sabrían, simplemente nunca paso nada y su amistad seguiría intacta, así como sus recuerdos más bellos.

Cuando esto había terminado, un nuevo pensamiento llego a su mente, donde estaba su hermano él siempre estaba ahí para ella y en ese momento que más lo necesitaba no estaba, pero lo comprendía, así que dejando todo pasado atrás y cambiando la página para algo nuevo, fue a su cuarto en busca de su hermano, pero apenas se acercó a la puerta ella escucho los sollozos de su gemelo, ella pocas veces lo había visto o escuchado llorar, y eso le partía el corazón, el lloraba por ella , eso le dolía, el , la amaba a ella, y eso le dolía aún más.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y lo vio en posición fetal mirando a la pared envuelto en una sábana, ella no sabía que decir, podía comprender su dolor, pero como estar con él sin invadirlo, siempre era Dipper el que acudía cuando Mabel estaba triste, así que solo se acercó a él y se recostó a su lado y dulcemente lo abrazo por la cintura, el al sentir el cálido abrazo de su hermana lloro aún más, cuando quedo cansado de tanto llanto solo giro para abrazar con fuerza a Mabel y decirle – Gracias Mabel- , ella le dio un dulce beso en la frente y él le dijo antes de caer dormido en sus cálidos brazos – eres la única chica que sé que nunca me abandonara- estas palabras hicieron sonrojar a Mabel, que era eso, porque reaccionaba de esa forma, porque sentía esa enorme emoción en su corazón, y a la vez como es que estar en esa forma con él era tan satisfactorio, nunca lo había sentido con nadie ni mucho menos con el ultimo chico, lo mira dormir por algunos instantes, ya muchas veces habían dormido juntos más cuando eran más pequeños y Mabel buscaba a Dipper cuando tenía pesadillas, porque ese momento era distinto.

– ¡Mabel no! El es tu hermano! Es eso,solo eso es mi Hermano- pensaba y sentía como cada vez más su corazón latía rápidamente

– Definitivamente esto es distinto talvez ya lo amaba desde hace mucho, ¡no Mabel que estás pensando! Debo dormir eso- poco tiempo más tarde ese sentimiento siguió creciendo más y más pero ella sabía que no era correcto, así que decidió que solo sería su secreto, y haría lo que fuera por que Dipper fuera feliz.

Dipper seguía comunicándose con Wendy y eso a ella le molestaba, no por que pensara que Wendy era una mala persona, ella jamás pensaba eso de las personas, solo no quería ver sufrir a su hermano, pero también no quería que lo alejaran de su lado, y así pasaron 2 años, y el viaje a Colombia fue el mejor regalo que pudiera haber necesitado en ese momento, sin saber de Wendy, solo ella y Dipper explorando un país nuevo, gente nueva, aunque sabía que regresando de ese viaje se enfrentaría a la realidad, el siempre seria solo su hermano, y Wendy siempre seria la dueña de su corazón, solo debía pasar y obtener la medicina a su amor imposible.

\- fin del flashback-

Al terminar sus deberes en la Cabaña, Dipper decidió dar un paseo por el pueblo y Mabel se dedicó lo que restaba de su día limpiando su habitación mientras cantaba y bailaba.

Mientras tanto Dipper recorría los lugares de su infancia, llego hasta el árbol del bunker donde él había encontrado el Diario 3, miro su celular y miro nuevamente el último mensaje, ella realmente volvería, o solo había sido una broma.

– Hombre por que no entiendes, ella nunca será para ti- ya casi decidido a rendirse y arrojar su celular a la nieve, algo distrajo su mirada, era una bella flor , el las conocía, había leído de ellas en los Diarios y sabía que esa hermosa flor tenia propiedades curativas y solo se daba en el invierno de Gravity falls, y lo más bello de estas flores eran su hermoso aroma que desprendían en las noches y su luminiscencia.

– jamás habíamos visto una flor de estas, pero claro Dipper eso es evidente nunca habíamos estado aquí en invierno- pensó – a Mabel le encantaría, creo que le daré un regalo de navidad adelantado- Dipper la arranco delicadamente y se marchó de vuela a la Cabaña del Misterio, mientras Mabel leía un libro con cuentos navideños que su madre le leía cuando era más pequeña, le fascinaba ese libro, Dipper entro en la habitación –Hola Dippy- lo saludo Mabel sin despegar los ojos del libro, Dipper se quitó su chamarra, gorro y guantes y tomo asiento en su cama mirando a Mabel,

– vaya que se ve linda cuando lee de esa manera-pensó al mirarla, ella estaba costada boca abajo en su cama con su libro en manos mientras como una pequeña niña comía un bastón de dulce, ella aun traía puesto su sweater solo que traía un pequeño short que le hacía lucir muy bien sus nalgas y sus bien formadas piernas, y unos lindos calcetines con lunares de clores, Dipper solo se sonrojo, para después reaccionar.

–¡Dipper es tu hermana!, borra eso de tu mente –¿Mabel no Tienes Frió? Pareciera que en vez de invierno estuvieras en verano- le reclama, desviando su mirada a otra parte, ella sonrió maliciosamente.

– ¿Porque lo dices querido hermanito?- sonrió he introdujo el dulce de nuevo a su boca, vaya que este gesto era demasiad sexy y Dipper lo había percibido poniéndose rojo de nuevo al no evitar mirar a su hermana.

-¡Eres un pervertido Dipersauce!- Mabel desvía la mirada de Dipper y vuelve a retomar su libro escondiendo también su sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa de victoria, Dipper para romper el momento incomodo se levantó bruscamente quitándole el libro, y comenzó a ojearlo

– ¿Que no te aburres de este libro?-

-!Jamás! Sabes que me encanta leerlo en estas fechas-

-Pero lo has leído ya muchísimas veces Mabs, me se los cuentos de memoria- se sienta a su lado en la cama y Mabel se sienta a un lado de él.

-¡Pues señor sabiondo porque no me cuentas una historia tú! Una linda historia navideña – le sonríe, y se acomoda su cabello.

-no lo sé Mabel no soy muy bueno inventando historias, ¿de que te gustaría que fuera?-

-¡pues podría ser una de Romance!, ¡acción!, ¡dulces! ¡Y Magia de navidad!- decía como niña chiquita levantando los brazos y golpeando sin querer en la nariz a Dipper y este cae en la cama, se cubre la nariz con las manos quejándose del dolor.

-¡Dipper lo siento!- se sienta en las caderas de su hermano inconscientemente, y le quita las manos a Dipper de su nariz.

-¡Déjame ver! Déjame ver!- suspira – vaya pensé que si te había golpeado muy duro-

-y tú crees que no me….- la escena era demasiado comprometedora y eso detuvo los pensamientos de Dipper, lo cual solo hizo que su rostro se pusiera de un rojo intenso, ella sosteniendo sus manos encima de su cabeza, sentada en sus caderas con tan pequeño short

–¡Dipper que no! Elimina ese pensamiento- dijo en su mente, Mabel se perdía en los ojos de su hermano, en los labios que tanto deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, era una escena comprometedora, ella no habría dudado en besarlo si no hubiese sido que Dipper rompía el momento al darse cuenta que si no hacía algo rápido Mabel notaria algo más que su rostro color Tomate- Mabel, si Stan nos encuentra así podría pensar mil cosas- al instante Mabel reacciona y se baja de inmediato de Dipper –Loo…lo…siento Dipper- ahora ella estaba más roja que un tomate, eso siempre le parecía tierno a Dipper la manera en que Mabel se apenaba por ciertas cosas, esa faceta de Mabel que solo él conocía, ya que ella era una chica sincera que aparentemente nada le preocupaba.

-Señorita me parce que usted se excedió de Espíritu navideño- esquivo el tema, pero ella no lo miro.

-Golpeas como mil hombres juntos- se frotaba la nariz y se reía un poco para dar confianza a su hermana.

-Más bien tú eres una niña debilucha Chico Pines- se giraba y le daba un almohadazo a su hermano.

-¿A si? Te mostrare quien es la niña debilucha- tomaba de igual manera una almohada que dio comienzo a una guerra de almohadas que duro poco, al momento en que Dipper Golpea una caja con adornos que tenía Mabel en el cuarto, y al escuchar el crash de algún objeto en ella corren a recogerla.

-Lo siento Mabel- le ayuda a levantar las cosas.

-Ok ya entendí, Dipper pines ya no es la niña debilucha de Gravity Falls, ahora es el Destructor de Cosas de Gravity Falls- comienza a reír.

-Que graciosa Mabel, pero creo que tienes razón, creo que rompí unas esferas, iré por la escoba- se levanta y sale de le habitación, mientras Mabel sigue levantando los objetos en el piso, un rato después Mabel suelta tremendo Grito que hace que Dipper entre corriendo con los utensilios de limpieza

–Mabel que sucede?- pero nota al instante que nada inusual le ocurría a su gemela, ella corre a su lado y le muestra algo en sus manos.

-¡Mira Dippy! Esto hará más emocionante las cosas en la cabaña-

-¿Un Muérdago? ¿Por eso Gritas de esa manera?-

-Hay vamos Dipper no sabía que teníamos uno de estos, ¿sabes la tradición de ellos no?-

-Mabel esa tradición es estúpida-

-Hay vamos Dipper es lindo ver a dos personas besándose bajo el muérdago, Mabel casamentera entra en acción- dice con orgullo.

-Mabel que te dije de meterte en la vida de los demás! Pensé que te había quedado claro con Robbie y Tambry cuando teníamos 12 años- la esquiva con enfado comenzando a barrer los pedazos de esfera en el suelo.

-Hay vamos Dipper como si tú nunca hubieras deseado estar bajo un muérdago junto a …..Wendy- esto último hizo que Mabel entristeciera un poco y Dipper reaccionar ante el curioso adorno.

-¿A sí que, si hay dos personas debajo de él se tendrán que besar? ¿Sin objeción?- cuestiono con interés pero Mabel un poco molesta solo le dio la espalda a su hermano.

-¿Ahora si te interesa no? así es las dos personas tendrán que besarse sin excepción, así lo demanda la ley del muérdago-

-Interesante- en ese momento su hermana se acerca demasiado a él y sonríe juguetonamente.

-Que….que pasa Mabel?- contesta nerviosamente a tal acercamiento y notar que ella ha puesto el muérdago sobre de ellos.

Estamos bajo un muérdago y la ley del muérdago dice que las dos personas bajo el deben besarse sin excepción- Dipper nuevamente se sonrojo, sin dejar de ver los labios de su hermana.

-Mabel..pero tú eres…tu eres …mi hermana- no termino de decir la frace cuando Mabel le da un beso tierno en su mejilla.

-Lo se tonto, pero la ley del muérdago no especifica que sea en los labios- ella arranca un pequeño fruto del muérdago y lo coloca en su mano.

-Y recuerda que también se debe arrancar un fruto de el- cierra la mano de su hermano y se miran nuevamente a los ojos, - definitivamente no me imagino mi vida sin la sonrisa de mi hermana- pensó Dipper, pero un sonido los interrumpió, el sonido que tanto esperaba Dipper y al que más temía Mabel, Dipper corrió a buscar su celular, era un mensaje de aquella persona que el tanto había esperado por tanto tiempo, que decía

"¿Aun recuerdas mi escondite? Ahora puede ser el punto de reunión para dos viejos amigos"

El solo miro con asombro y alegría a su gemela que en apoyo a él le devolvió una sonrisa fingida – ¿Es Wendy?- pregunto.

-¡Si es ella! Esta aquí!, saldré a verla te contare todo cuando regrese- al momento el chico salió corriendo de la habitación no sin antes darle un beso a su hermana en la mejilla por el entusiasmo.

Al salir Mabel solo toco la mejilla que él había besado, y miro hacia el piso.

Un momento más tarde Dipper subía al techo de la Cabaña del misterio que ahora estaba cubierto con un poco de nieve, pero no le Dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando era impactado por una bola de nieve, una mano femenina lo ayudaba a levantarse, y se escucha una voz conocida

\- ¿Hola Señor Diversión cuanto tiempo sin vernos, me recuerda?-

Continuara…..


	2. Viejos Amigos

_**Bien he aquí el Capítulo 2, y si lo sé solo a una persona no normal como yo se le ocurre escribir sobre la navidad en Junio XD jajajaja, en fin advierto este fanfic contendrá Pinecest (DipperxMabel) así que si no te gusta este ship yo te lo advertí desde el capitulo 1 vale?, no acepto reclamaciones, y sobre todo a partir de este capítulo y el que sigue tendrá contendido Lemon Explicito! Vale? Así que por algo este fic es clasificación M, así que no me hago responsable de traumas jajaja.**_

_**Este Capítulo será un poco más largo que los demás así que prepárense jajá, y les recomiendo escuchar la canción "Crazy Love" de Beyonce, al leer este capítulo que es como su música de Fondo, de hecho la escuchaba al escribir y me sirvió para obtener un poco de inspiración, y lo sé, lo sé, es de las 50 sombras de Grey pero bueno es sexy, y la Letra siento que le va muy bien tanto a Dipper como a Mabel jaja así que no me maten XD y sin más que decir los dejo con él.**_

_**Gravity Falls es de su sexy Creador Alex Hirsh, yo solo soy una fan más que escribe por Diversión ;).**_

**CAPÍTULO 2: VIEJOS AMIGOS.**

Dipper y Mabel se encontraban un verano más en la cabaña del Misterio con su Tío Stan, solo que ahora se veían un poco más jóvenes, para ser exactos, a la edad de 15 años. Dipper reía junto con una Wendy más proporcionada y de mayor edad que en su primer verano en ese lugar, pero seguía siendo la misma Wendy de siempre, Mabel barría la tienda mientras cantaba alegremente una cursi canción de amor.

-Vaya parece que Mabel amaneció muy romántica el día de hoy- decía alegremente la Peli naranja

-Ella siempre este de buenas- respondía Dipper.

-¿y Como no podría estarlo? Hoy le confesare mi amor al chico que me gusta- mencionaba Mabel después de Guiñarles el ojo.

-¿Otro chico más Mabel?- se reía Wendy.

Ya era costumbre para ambos ver a Mabel enamorarse y desenamorarse, una y otra vez de diferentes chicos, pero lo que les extrañaba era que este verano solo se había fijado en uno solo, pero no había querido decirle a nadie sobre ello, excepto a su fiel Confidente Dipper, a quien le contaba casi todo lo que pasaba en su vida, así que no le extraño mucho el verla enamorada una vez más.

-¿Enserio lo harás hoy Mabel? Eso llevas diciendo desde hace 2 semanas- decía molesto Dipper.

-¡No he tenido Tiempo Dip!, pero hoy es el día!- saltaba emocionada.

-Vaya, entonces si quieres a este nuevo chico, si es que un no te le has declarado, ¿ Dime te pone nerviosa?- la miraba Wendy de manera Graciosa he interrogante.

-A, algo así, en fin es hora de irme, ¿me veo bien?- modelaba frente a los dos Jóvenes en la caja, luciendo un falda circular de color Rosa y una blusa de encajes de color Blanco con Rosa pastel, y una flor en un lado de su largo y castaño cabello.

-Te ves muy linda Mabel de seguro lo conquistaras-

-¿Y tú que piensas Dipper?, ¿Me veo linda?- el solo suspiro, giro los ojos, y la miro, ella estaba a punto de llorar, conocía tan bien a su gemela que si no obtenían una respuesta, iniciaría un drama, pero realmente se veía linda, así que, para que mentir.

-Ok,ok,te ves muy linda Mabel-

-¿Lo dices enserio? ¿O solo lo dices para que me vaya?- lo miro haciendo un puchero.

-¿Realmente te ves muy linda Mabel- decía con sinceridad relajando los brazos que, hasta ese momento habían estado cruzados en señal de enfado.

-¡Si! entonces desénme suerte, regresare al rato- se despedía antes de salir, mientras Dipper suspiraba de nuevo.

-¡Hey! tranquilo viejo sabes que así es Mabel-

-Lo sé, es solo que no me agrada verla sufrir a cada rato, y creo que este chico es realmente importante para ella-

-Y entonces?-

-El no es bueno para ella, solo la hará sufrir- cruzaba nuevamente los brazos.

-Miren quien esta celoso ahora- decía con sarcasmo la chica.

-¿Celoso? ¿Yo? Para nada, solo es la verdad, él no tiene ni la mínima parte de lo que Mabel requiere-

-Sabes que estoy bromeando Dipper, eres un buen hermano, se lo mucho que la quieres y te preocupas por ella, pero la decisión de quien será su pareja buena o mala, es solo de Mabel-

-Lo sé, así que no puedo decirle nada, solo me queda apoyarla cada vez que le rompan el corazón- mira hacia el suelo en señal de tristeza, mientras para animar a Dipper le daba un cálido abrazo, lo que hacía que este se sonrojara al instante.

-Hey, eres un chico muy lindo, y sé que Mabel sabe lo afortunada que es de tener un Hermano como tú, no hay mucha gente hoy así que, ¿ por que no subimos al refugio un rato,y tomamos unas sodas que dices? El día está muy hermoso como para estar encerrados- lo suelta y el, más alegre le responde con un gesto aprobatorio.

Un rato más tarde los dos miraban sentados las nubes en el techo la cabaña mientras bebían de una soda fría.

-Sabes Dipper…- Ella Rompía el silencio mirando una ave volar en el cielo.

-¿Que pasa Wendy?- la contemplaba como muchas veces lo habían hecho, ella era tan hermosa, sobre todo cuando la luz del sol la alumbraba delicadamente.

-Eres muy afortunado, tu eres libre de decidirá donde ir o que hacer-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Veras…- le da un sorbo a su bebida – No tengo nada en contra de Gravity Falls, es mi hogar y siempre lo ha sido, me ha dado buenos amigos y experiencias maravillosas como las aventuras que tuvimos hace 4 veranos ¿recuerdas?-

-¡Claro! cómo olvidarlas- igualmente le da un sorbo a su bebida.

-Es solo que hay veces que me siento encerrada, como si mis días siempre fueran monótonos, ir a la escuela, ir a casa,soportar a mi padre y hermanos, venir a trabajar, día tras día la misma historia, como un ave en una jaula, sabiendo que hay un cielo inmenso por descubrir, pero te limitas a 4 barandales que te impiden descubrirlo- se recuesta mirando al cielo y da un suspiro – Sabes Dipper no quiero seguir viviendo así-

-Si entiendo, sabes , antes de aquel primer verano en Gravity Falls mi vida era así, sin sentido, viviendo una y otra vez lo mismo, hasta que llegue aquí y te conocí….- al instante vuelve a sonrojarse y arreglar la frase- quiero decir a ti, a Soos y a gente realmente maravillosa incluyendo a mi Tío Stan que aunque es un Gruñón...- Wendy continua la frase

-avaro-

-Amargado-

-Narcisista-

-Mandón- los dos se miraron y al instante comenzaron a reír, Dipper se recuesta a su lado y ambos miran el cielo.

-Sabes Dipper, eres el mejor amigo que jamás he tenido, sé que puedo contarte lo que sea y sé que no pensaras que me estoy volviendo loca-

-Claro mejores amigos...- decía en voz baja mirando hacia abajo.

-Oye Dipper, ¿puedo pregúntate algo?-

-Si….digo ¡si! ¡si! claro Wendy lo que sea- decía con nerviosismo.

-Tranquilo no es nada malo, es solo que, ¿ tú siempre me apoyaras en las decisiones que tome aunque suenen a locuras de adolecentes?-

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? ¿ pero a que te refieres?- se sienta de nuevo y la mira con escepticismo.

-Dipper….- se sienta abrazando sus piernas y suspira – sabes este será mi último día en la cabaña del Misterio-

-¿Que?¿cómo? pero ¿por qué?- se sorprendía.

-Dipper todo mi discurso anterior es como me siento en verdad, últimamente he pensado en mis sueños y tú los sabes mejor que nadie,realmente quiero ser actriz y sé que en este Pueblo jamás lo conseguiré, estoy cansada de hacer lo mismo todos los días, de escuchar a mi padre gritarme, ver como mis hermanos siguen los mismos pasos que él, no quiero estar aquí, detrás de esta caja registradora por siempre, ni ser leñadora como mi padre, quiero algo más, sé que puedo lograr más cosas, conocer más lugares Dipper- el solo miro al piso y mencionaba en tono triste.

-¿Y cuando te iras?-

-Hoy Hablare con Stan, me escapare esta noche con Robbie y Tambry, Si le digo a mi padre sé que hará lo imposible porque yo me quede así que es mejor así, sé que después de hacer coraje lo entenderá- pero ante lo dicho Dipper la miro asombrado

-¿Esta noche?,espera, ¡Robbie! ¿también ira contigo?- ella solo reía un poco y le responde dulcemente

–!Claro! Pero también ira Tambry, de echo nos quedaremos en un Departamento que ella nos consiguió con un amigo, comparten la misma idea que yo, !tres amigos en busca de un nuevo comienzo!- abraza a Dipper feliz.

-O no, otra vez no….- Wendy lo mira extrañada- ¿A que te refieres Dipper?-

-A nada….pensé en voz alta…recordé que otra vez olvide sacar la basura…eso..jeje- le fingía una sonrisa.

-Ok….haré como que te creo Dipper, pero entonces ¿qué opinas?-

-Creo que la decisión que tomaste ya está más que decidida y nada de lo que yo diga te hará cambiar de parecer, así que solo me queda decir que te extrañare mucho- el viento comenzaba a soplar , acariciaba las mejillas del chico, y hacia bailar el cabello de la chica peli naranja, era ese silencioso y a la vez bello soundtrack que adornaba el momento, ella le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de levantarse.

-Yo también te extrañare mucho Dipper, pero sé que volveremos a vernos, dos buenos amigos que se volverán a encontrar, en este mismo lugar ¿promesa?- le extiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantar, este la toma diciendo –promesa-

Dos años y 5 meses después….

Dipper toma la mano de una linda joven de cabello naranja, que lo ayuda a levantarse – claro que me acuerdo de usted señorita misterio- lanza misiles de nieve- ambos se miran ante el brillo de aquella luz invernal, Wendy toma un mechón de su ahora más corto cabello y lo coloca detrás de su oreja en señal de nerviosismo, ella lucia casi igual solo que un poco más maquillada, con su cabello ahora a los hombros, que era cubierto por un gorro tejido de color azul fuerte, un abrigo largo de color gris, pantalón de mezclilla y botas cafés.

Dipper rompe el silencio y le dice con una sonrisa – ¿promesa?- y abre los brazos en señal de un abrazo – promesa- responde la chica lanzadose a él con un cálido abrazo que hace que resbale un poco, pero Dipper la sostiene por la cintura y ambos quedan mirándose a los ojos, ahora Dipper era más alto que ella así que la altura ya no era obstáculo entre ambos y Wendy lo usaba de pretexto para romper la escena tan incómoda.

-Vaya cuanto has crecido, ahora tu eres el que tienes que mirar al suelo para encontrarme- se suelta de él y le da un leve golpe en el hombro – así es pequeña Wendy, ¿quien es el grande ahora he?- ambos comenzaron a reír.

-gustas sentarte?- le indicaba el castaño señalando dos sillas que parecía él hubiera colocado ahí sabiendo que su amiga tarde o temprano aparecería.

– ¿sabrías que vendría verdad?- mencionaba Wendy al ver los preparativos de su amigo- confiaba en que hoy sería el día en que dos viejos amigos se volverían a encontrar-

-He hiciste bien en confiar en mi Dipper Pines-

-Y bien ¿cómo fue que subiste aquí?-

-Sabía que no tardarías en preguntar, nunca se te escapa ninguna chico listo, sabes que este fue mi refugio por mucho tiempo, se cómo subir y bajar de aquí, aun Soos deja la escalera en el mismo lugar.

-Bien eso explica muchas cosas, el buen soos sigue siendo el mismo-

-¿Y como ha estado? ¿ya tiene hijos? ¿su tercera esposa?- ambos rieron – no, el sigue viviendo con Melody y su abuelita, parece ser que las cosas con el no han cambiado del todo desde que se casó, pero lo veo más feliz que nunca-

-!Hey eso es bueno!, me alegro mucho por soos, ¿y tú? Dime ¿alguna chica afortunada que tenga el corazón de Dipper Pines?-

-Pues…veras…aun no…espero a la chica adecuada-

-Y la encontraras, veras que sí, puede ser la persona que menos pienses, o tal vez siempre ha estado ahí y nunca la has notado, así es el amor- decía en un tono triste jugando un poco con la nieve en sus pies.

-¿Y tu Wendy? – pero ella no respondió solo siguió mirando la nieve en sus pies.

-Discúlpame no quise incomodarte- respondió apenado ante aquel silencio incómodo.

-No Dipper no te preocupes es solo que no me gustaría hablar de eso en este momento- lo toma de la mano gentilmente para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, así pasaron las horas de la noche, platicando como si el tiempo jamás hubiese pasado, reían y recordaban viejas anécdotas, así como le platicaba de su viaje a Colombia con Mabel, y ella le platicaba su vida en New York, pero era cada vez mas tarde y el frio comenzaba a tomar fuerza.

-Sabes Dipper me alegra mucho estar aquí, pero creo ya va siendo hora de irme a casa de mi Padre, debe estar preocupado de que no he llegado, y comienza a hacer más frió-

-Si tienes razón, viniste sola?-

-Sip así es es , ¡yo solita!, y por lo mismo debo de irme ahora antes de que se haga más noche- decía con orgullo, mientras se pone de pie

-Iré a dejarte a tu casa no quiero que te vayas tu sola en medio de la noche- se pone de pie.

-No te molestes, crecí en este Pueblo, se defenderme de las criaturas extrañas de este lugar- le guiña el ojo.

-lo sé, pero me preocupo por ti y no quiero que pases frió, vamos, te llevo en el coche de Stan-

-¿Y el Viejo Stan no se molestara si lo tomas?- Dipper le da el brazo en Gesto caballeroso.

-¡Claro que no!, desde que cumplí los 16 me deja tomarlo sin ningún problema- sonríe orgulloso pero Wendy le lanza una mirada sarcástica.

-Ok, si me deja tomarlo a cambio de que vaya por la mercancía y sus encargos, además podríamos pasar por un café en el camino, yo invito- Wendy solo ríe y acepta su gesto de caballerosidad tomándolo del brazo alegremente.

-Ok dicho eso !vayámonos Esclavo de Stan!-

-Jajaja- rio con sarcasmo - que graciosa, iré por las llaves del auto-

-Bien yo mientras bajare por mi maleta, te veo abajo- se da la vuelta y comienza a bajar por las escaleras.

Dipper va por las llaves y un rato más tarde sale por la puerta de atrás donde lo espera Wendy con una gran Maleta de color negro.

-¡O vaya! nunca entenderé por que las chicas cargan con tantas cosas- la carga y se queja de lo pesada que esta.

-¡O vamos Dipper! lo entenderás cuando seas mujer en otra vida-

\- no entiendo cómo es que cargaste todo eso tu sola- cierra la cajuela.

-Ya vez te dije que soy muy fuerte- la mira de manera escéptica.

-¡Bien me atrapaste!, me vine en un taxi, le quitas la emoción al asunto Dipper- el chico le abre la puerta del auto caballerosamente – Gracias Dipper, siempre eras tan atento- el sube al auto y justo cuando iba a ponerlo a andar algo llama su atención y se queda helado ante él, un muérdago adorna sus cabezas, pero al parecer Wendy no lo había notado.

-¿Sucede algo Dipper? ¿porque de la nada te quedaste así de serio?- pregunta Wendy al notar su reacción.

-Aaaa… nada..nada..solo que recordé que…¡si había tirado la basura! es todo-

-ok... entonces VAMONOS!, señala hacia enfrente y se estira subiendo los pies.

-Mabel…sé que esto fue obra tuya- pensó.

Un rato más tarde Dipper y Wendy después de su merecido café en la tienda de 24 horas, llegan a su destino.

-Y bien señorita, hemos llegado- se estaciona enfrente de su casa.

-Ok, Joven cuanto le debo?-

-Mmm veamos…me debe…otro café el día de mañana?-

\- ¡Bien! me parece excelente, te veré mañana entonces, pasare en la tarde para saludar y felicitar a todos-

\- me parece muy bien- ella se acerca para darle un beso en la mejilla para despedirse cuando nota el muérdago en el auto, lo que hace que se detenga, y ambos se sonrojen.

-Aaa…hee..como llego esto ahí…aaa todo es culpa de Mabel…veras…- pero su nervioso discurso es interrumpido por los suaves y fríos labios de Wendy, mientras el cierra los ojos para disfrutar aquel beso que por tantos años había anhelado.

Un sinfín de emociones brotaban de su estómago, que en cualquier momento harían explosión, ella lo tomaba suavemente del rostro y Dipper dejandose llevar por sus emociones la tomaba de la cintura acercándola más a él , a pesar de la incomodidad del freno de mano que los separaba, ella comenzaba a jugar con su lengua buscando la del castaño que sin lugar a dudas también la buscaba para comenzar aquella danza entre ellas, haciendo el beso cada vez más profundo y sensual.

Ella acariciaba su cabello mientras deladeaba un poco su cabeza para seguir con aquel juego en sus bocas, las cosas se empezaba a poner cada vez más intensas, y Dipper comenzaba a sentirlo en sus pantalones, así que termino con aquel beso al instante, ambos miraron en diferentes direcciones con sus rostros de color, haciendo un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás de la oreja, mientras Wendy se mordía el labio apenada, lo mira nuevamente y arrancaba un fruto del muérdago.

– bien... ¿hemos respetado la tradición del muérdago o no? Santa Clows nos traerá regalos por respetar la navidad jajaja- le pone el fruto en su mano y le guiña el ojo– bien, así que esto solo ha sido por el muérdago ¿cierto?- Dipper solo la mira y asiente con la cabeza

– perfecto!- se baja del auto y Dipper solo se queda mirando al espacio, sin aun creerse lo que había pasado hasta que algo le hizo reaccionar, Wendy se asoma en la ventana del piloto diciendo – oye Dipper voy a necesitar mi maleta- señala hacia la cajuela con el dedo pulgar de la mano izquierda – ¡o si lo lamento! Enseguida la bajo-.

Más tarde se observa a Dipper entrar en su habitación, donde se encuentra con una Mabel profundamente dormida abrazando al señor abrazos, el chico se acerca y la tapa dándole un beso en su frente, se quita toda su ropa invernal y se prepara para dormir.

Ya recostado en su cama mira hacia el techo y suspira recordando aquel momento especial entre él y Wendy, abre su mano y en ella se encuentran los dos frutos del muérdago, ¿realmente estaba ocurriendo? ¿y si era un sueño?, se cuestionó, pero la voz de Mabel lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

– !No! !No! !Pony malo! !No toques las galletas! son de vainilla con fresa…- dice adormilada, y continua con su sueño, mientras Dipper solo ríe en silencio, deja los frutos en su escritorio y se recuesta mirando a Mabel y pensó – ella realmente es linda cuando Duerme, a pesar de hablar dormida o a veces extenderse en toda la cama, es realmente hermosa, definitivamente no me cansaría de estar con ella…..- peor al instante se pierde en un profundo sueño, hasta que algo húmedo en su rostro lo despierta – Wendy…pero… que- !Pato! !No! !Ya me babeaste todo!- el cerdo lo había despertado al lamer su rostro.

Más tarde se observa entrar a Dipper en el comedor donde se encontraba el Tío Stan leyendo el periódico y a Mabel lavando los platos.

-Buenos Días oso Perezoso pensamos que no Despertarías- lo recibe Stan

-¡Buenos Días Dipper!, Prepare ricos Waffles con chocolate y chispitas de fresa para desayunar- le sirve un plato y lo coloca frente a él con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien chicos necesito que me ayuden con la cabaña por un rato-

-¡Pero Stan! ¡Hoy es noche buena!- se quejaba Dipper.

-¡Exactamente! la gente está repleta de dinero, hay que explotarlos si quieren cena de navidad-

-¡Pero Stan! pensaba salir hoy en la tarde- menciona Dipper al recordar que saldría con Wendy

-Si yo también quería salir un rato- menciona Mabel, y Dipper la mira extrañado

Solo será medio día en lo que voy a comprar algunas cosas, después tendrán toda la tarde libre- con resignación solo suspiraron.

-Bien chicos ¡a trabajar!-se levanta Stan de la mesa y se va, detrás sale Mabel pero Dipper la toma de la mano y la jala hacía si en un fuerte abrazo, lo que hace que Mabel se sonroje y sonría.

-Muchas gracias Mabs, sé que fuiste tú quien puso el muérdago en el coche del tío Stan- y la sonrisa de Mabel desaparece en automático, y se separa bruscamente de él.

-Que…quieres Decir….¿funciono?- comenzaba a temblar, tenía miedo de la respuesta, que su plan por hacer feliz a Dipper funcionara y de ser asi lo habría perdido para siempre.

-¡Si! así es !funciono! Wendy y yo nos besamos…- pero Mabel omitió el tema y desvió la mirada.

-O.. que bien DipDip. Me alegro mucho, bueno iré a trabajar- se va y Dipper se queda asombrado ante la reacción de su hermana, pensando – ¿Que le pasara a Mabel? ¿habré dicho algo malo?-

Un poco después El Tío Stan salió y Los Gemelos se quedaron solos en la cabaña, y , como casi todos los días que ellos trabajaban ahí, Dipper se encargaba de las tareas Difíciles como re acomodar los objetos, crear nuevas atracciones etcétera, mientras Mabel se encargaba de la caja Registradora, y de Limpiar un poco, pero la chica haba estado muy distante con el a pesar de sus intentos por hacerla reír, como pegarse ojos postizos y decirle que era un Monstruo que solo lograba de ella una pequeña risa, y seguir con su trabajo, lo que hacía cuestionarse aún más a Dipper si había dicho o hecho algo que hubiera echo molestar a su hermana.

Al parecer el Stan se había equivocado, por ser Noche buena no había mucha gente en la Cabaña del Misterio, así que Mabel estaba recostada en el mostrador con una expresión más que notable de aburrimiento, y Dipper al parecer se había olvidado de su cita con Wendy, ya que había dejado de ver el reloj cada segundo para solo buscar una forma de que su Gemela dejara de estar extraña con él, así que sigilosamente se coloca detrás de ella en el mostrador para después hacerle un ataque de cosquillas , logrando que no parara de Reír y retorcerse.

-A sí que la Señorita Mabs esta extraña conmigo hee…esto merece un castigo-

-No Dipper jajajaja…para ya…jajaja..no estoy extraña… jaaja-

-¿A no? –

-Jajajaja no Dipper jajaja solo estoy pensativa jajaja ya suéltame-

-Te soltare si me Dices que tienes realmente-

-Jajaja no tengo nada jajaaja ya suéltame jajajaja-

-¿A no me lo dirás?- ella solo niega con la cabeza conteniendo su risa y una mirada juguetona que hizo que Dipper tomara otras medidas.

-Muy bien se lo ha buscado- así que Dipper la carga como a un costal mientras Mabel lo golpea suavemente.

-Bájame Dipersause! –

-Jamás hasta que me digas que tienes- y se la lleva hacia uno de los sillones en la sala donde la recuesta, toma sus muñecas sin lastimarla y la mira a los ojos mientras ella contiene la risa de los gestos Divertidos que su Gemelo hacía.

-Si crees que con eso te diré que tengo no haces muchos méritos jovencito, esos chistes ya me los sé-

-¿A si? Pues te conozco desde hace 18 años y 9 meses en el vientre de nuestra madre para saber cuáles son los puntos débiles de mi hermana- Dipper al decir esto le lanza una mirada sexy a su hermana lo que hace que ella inmediatamente se sonroje y se ponga nerviosa.

-Como este lugar- haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas.

-Jajaja Dipper ya…-

-Este lugar- haciéndole cosquillas en las axilas, provocando que Mabel se retorciera de nuevo.

-¡O si!…este lugar- y Dipper le levanta un poco el suéter a la altura de su cintura, por lo que dicha acción logro que Mabel se sonrojara aún más y tragara saliva del nerviosismo – Dipper…que…- pero el chico no dejo que terminara la frase cuando empieza hacerle cosquillas con su boca en su estómago y ombligo, haciendo sonidos extraños que hacía que la risa de Mabel se escuchara por toda la Cabaña del Misterio.

-Jajaja Dipper ya por favor jajajaja vas a hacer que me orine de la risa y eso no te va a gustar- pero al parecer eso no le importaba, siguiendo con aquel juego que logro que Ambos cayeran boca arriba del sillón provocando la risa de ambos.

-Dipper eres un tonto- y ambos se giran un poco para mirarse el uno al otro.

-Y bien señorita ¿me dirá que tiene o no?-

-Eres muy insistente Dipper- sonrió.

-Tal vez-

-¿Y si nunca llego a decírtelo?-

-Mmmm…- analizo y miro un poco al suelo – pues al menos logre que mi gemela volviera a sonreír y dejara de estar enojada por un motivo que no se, así que, bueno, es un avance…- Mabel le devolvió tales palabras con una sonrisa sincera característica de ella, y al momento se escucharon dos voces conocidas gritando.

– MABEL! ESTAS AQUÍ?-

-Espera…¿es Grenda y Candy?- menciona Dipper y ambos se sientan en el suelo.

-Asi es, ellas también están aquí por Navidad, así que ayer en lo que estabas ausente platique con ellas por mensajes y decidimos salir un rato ya que mañana Grenda viajara a Austria para ver a Marius- se pone de pie y grita

– !YA VOY CHICAS!- pero Dipper la toma de la muñeca y lo voltea a ver

– Aun no me has dicho que te pasa, además de que tú y yo acordamos con el Tío Stan de trabajar hasta que el regresara- pero Mabel lo mira con ojitos de perrito y le dice dulcemente – Pero…Pero…- Dipper solo suspiro en señal de rendirse

\- Bien que te parece este trato, tú me ayudaste el día de ayer así que, te cubrirte un rato, ¡pero solo un rato Mabel!, y cuando tu llegues me cubres un rato también para que yo pueda salir con Wendy y así ambos ganamos ¿te parece? - la suelta, se pone de pie y le da la mano – ¿trato?- y se lanza a él con un gran abrazo que el corresponde dulcemente – creo que tomare eso como un si- menciona Dipper y ella le da un dulce beso en la mejilla – Gracias- menciona antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Al salir se encuentra con dos Chicas que no eran nada parecidas a las que el recordaba.

Una chica de lentes rojos, alta y delgada de piel clara, con un cabello lacio, largo y negro, un vestido azul de manga larga que resaltaba su cintura, leggins negros,botas cafés con peluche, un collar largo con un colgante en forma de corazón que le adornaba el conjunto, una bolsa negra colgando de su hombro derecho y una gabardina color hueso en su brazo izquierdo, y una irreconocible Grenda con un cuerpo de manzana bastante proporcionado, busto grande, caderas grandes, pero una cintura definida, un cabello largo y sedoso sujetado en una coleta, un vestido morado con una cinta en la cintura, una gabardina color morado, tacones, lentes de sol (si a pesar que era invierno jajaja), un bolso de mano negro que hacían ver que realmente había cambiado hasta de estatus social, que por lo que Candy y Mabel agradecían a la relación de hace muchos años que llevaba con el Varón Marius

Si Definitivamente no eran las niñas y mucho menos las jovencitas de 15 años que el recordaba, y por supuesto ellas también habían notado el cambio de Dipper, por lo que Candy menciono – Wooou Dipper eres todo un Galan – logrando el sonrrojo del chico poniendo una mano en la cabeza en señal de pena.

– Gracias Candy…tu…tampoco. Te ves…tan mal… quiero decir…has cambiado mucho…- y al instante Grenda corría a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, si tal vez en apariencia había cambiado, pero seguía siendo esa chica de afecto rudo que Dipper y Mabel recordaban.

– Dipper Pines cuanto tiempo sin verlos, Grenda ya los extrañaba mucho-

-Yo…también…te. Extrañaba Grenda..heee.. Podrías soltarme…- Pronuncia con Dificultad.

-O si lo siento- y lo suelta al instante

-Bien chicas Vamos que debo regresar temprano- le guilla el ojo a Dipper en señal de aceptar su acuerdo.

-Si vámonos Mabs porque ¿adivina que?- dice una Candy emocionada.

-¡VIAJAREMOS EN MI LIMOCINA!- Grita Grenda emocionada, y al instante las tres al unísono gritan – !SI LIMOCINA!- y salen corriendo, pero Mabel antes de salir regresa corriendo para darle otro beso en la mejilla a Dipper y darle las gracias.

-Diviértete- le sonríe y antes de salir menciona por ultimo – Si ocurre algún problema no dudes en llamarme y estaré aquí lo más rápido que pueda-

Dipper se había quedado solo en la cabaña, muy pocos turistas entraban, y más que nada buscando algún objeto curioso de la tienda como regalo de último momento,por este motivo las Horas para Dipper parecían eternas, había terminado de hacer todos sus deberes, y leía un rato frente a la caja registradora, de vez en cuando miraba su celular en señal de alguna llamada o mensaje de Wendy, que al parecer no recibía, los minutos pasaban lentamente y el por poco y se quedaba dormido en el mostrador cuando un ruido hizo que saltara del susto y su sueño se esfumara.

-¿Bueno?- Contesta su celular.

-Dip, Dip ¿Podrías cubrirme un rato más? Lo siento sé que tenemos un acuerdo pero no sabes a quien me encontré...- pero en ese mismo momento una anciana se acercaba a preguntarle a Dipper sobre unas esferas de nieve.

-Muchacho.. disculpe ¿sería tan amable de bajarme las esferas de nieve de ese anaquel?-

-¡O claro!,Mabs si está bien solo no tardes mucho ¿ok? Voy a atender a una señora hablamos después bye- colgó al instante sin poner atención de lo que Mabel le había dicho y se dirige a ayudar a la anciana.

Un rato más tarde el miraba las fotos que tenia de Wendy en su celular, recordando aquel encuentro que habían tenido anoche, aquella sensación de sus labios…aun podía sentirlos en los suyos, sus manos acariciando su cabello, el perfume de su ropa, estaba perdido en sus recuerdos que no había notado que una chica alta y pelirroja había entrado, y miraba con el aquellas fotos mencionando sorpresivamente al notar que no le había hecho caso.

-Mmmm si recuerdo esa, tenía un barro enorme en la mejilla-

-!Aaaa Wendy!- brinca de inmediato y suelta su celular por el susto – aaa.. yo…no pienses que…bueno…aaa...¿a qué hora entraste jajaja?- recogía su celular nervioso.

-Jajajaja pues no mucho, te salude pero creo que estabas muy entretenido mirando a una bella chica en tu celular jajaja- el solo agachaba la mirada más rojo que un tomate al haber sido atrapado.

-¡Vamos! no es para tanto, eres chico y sé que yo soy una Pelirroja Ardiente jajaja- le giña un ojo.

-¡Aaaa No! ¡no! no es eso, no pienses eso, yo…aaa…¿por qué no me avisaste? habría ido por ti a tu casa- esquiva el tema.

-Jajaja quise Sorprender a Mabel, a Stan y Soos pero creo que no están- dice mirando a todos lados.

-No, El tío Stan salió a comprar unas cosas para la noche, Soos no viene hoy a trabajar ya que va con su abuelita y Melody a comprar lo de su cena, y Mabel salió un rato con sus amigas mientras yo la cubro un rato-

-O vaya- dice triste- entonces parece ser que el plan no salió como quería.

-Lo lamento mucho Wendy, y creo que tampoco podre acompañarte por un café, hasta que llegue Mabel, a menos que me esperes a que salga en un rato más, aunque rayos no quiero hacerte esperar- se culpaba a sí mismo.

-¡Tengo una idea! Podríamos tomarnos el Café aquí, yo lo preparo, y podemos platicar un rato en lo que es tu hora de salida, como en los viejos tiempos, el trabajo nunca fue problema- le guiña el ojo.

-!Si! Me parece una excelente idea además no hay mucha gente-

-!Perfecto! Iré a Preparar el Café-

Después de ese momento el tiempo para Dipper ya no era un tema del cual preocuparse, los minutos pasaban rápidamente platicando y riendo con ella de anécdotas del pasado en la cabaña del misterio, y una que otra anécdota de Wendy en New York con algún cliente en el restaurante, de la Escuela de Actuación o algunos comerciales que había realizado.

-Y entonces le dije " oye amigo yo no voy a usar ese asqueroso disfraz de atún, además eso es horrible ¡como un atún va estar feliz de que se lo coman!" Jajajaja- reían

-Vaya... Creo que Mabel ya se tardó- miraba el reloj

-¡A Vamos! tiene tiempo sin ver a sus amigas, tienen mucho que contarse así como tú y yo, además no hay mucha gente, somos expertos en entretenernos en horas de trabajo jajaja-

-Tienes razón, pero me hubiera gustado ir a dar una vuelta contigo y no estar aquí encerrados- le da el ultimo sorbo a su café ya frio.

-!Hay vamos! No es tan malo, ¿Porque no subimos a nuestro lugar especial?- le guiña el ojo y Dipper se pierde en las palabras ¨ Nuestro lugar especial¨, pero nuevamente la voz de Wendy lo hace regresar en la realidad.

-!Podríamos arrojar bolas de nieve! ¿Que te parece?- le sonríe ansiosa con los pulgares arriba.

-Pues…no hay Gente..me parece bien, pero solo un rato, por que si llega Stan y no ve trabajando se enojara conmigo- Wendy lo toma de la mano y Dipper al instante se sonroja, mientras ella sale corriendo con él.

Al subir al segundo piso Dipper se detiene al escuchar un ruido en su habitación.

-Espera creo que Pato está haciendo travesuras de nuevo en mi habitación-

Ambos suben al ático donde Dipper y Mabel dormían y encuentra a Pato buscando algo con su nariz en el bolsillo de la chamarra de Dipper, al instante el chico se la arrebata gritándole

-!PATO NO! !CERDO MALO! !SUELTALO!- le señala la puerta, y al salir el cerdo este cierra la puerta y suspira, mete la mano en el bolsillo sacando de él, la flor que había cortado el día anterior para Mabel.

-¡A! con que esto era lo que quería..pff me olvide de que la tenía ahí- Wendy se asoma juguetonamente detras de él, con las manos hacia atrás.

-¿Que es eso Dipper?- menciona curiosa

-¿Esto? Es una Flor que corte el día de ayer para Mabel- Wendy se sienta en la cama del muchacho y le indica que se siente a su lado.

-Es una flor muy extraña y rara de encontrar que según el libro que leía cuando tenía 12 años, solo crece en los bosques de Gravity falls-

-¡O vaya es muy bonita! si las veia cuando hiba a cortar madera en las madrugadas con mi Papa- toma la flor en sus manos y la mira con nostalgia

– Eran las flores favoritas de mi mama, le encantaba como brillaban en la noche- menciona cambiando su semblante alegre a uno de Tristeza y una pequeña lagrima salía de sus ojos, Mientras Dipper la consolaba con un abrazo.

-Pero bueno no es momento de recordar cosas tristes- se limpia las lágrimas y le da la flor al muchacho.

-Bien creo que deberíamos subir o pensaran cosas raras si nos ven aquí encerrados- le menciona Dipper para hacerla reír.

-Jajaja Tienes razón vamos- se ponen de pie, y se dirigen para la puerta.

-Lo que me impresiona es que a pesar de haber estado toda la noche y la mitad del día en mi bolsillo no se ha secado, y está en perfecto estado- al caminar mirando la flor no se había dado cuenta de que Wendy se había detenido para abrir la puerta y choca con ella.

-O…¡Lo Siento Wendy!- ella se gira y el la toma de los brazos – no te preocupes..- habían quedado frente a frente, ambos se sonrojaron al instante y se perdían en la mirada del otro, Dipper no podía evitar mirar los tentadores labios que anteriormente había probado, trago saliva, mientras ella, se liberaba de él, tomaba su rostro delicadamente y se acercaba a los suyos, se detuvieron un momento cerca, muy cerca, podían escuchar la respiración del otro, podían sentir el aliento del otro, y sin dudarlo dos veces la chica juntaba sus labios con los de el en un intenso beso, que parecía ser la continuación de lo que había quedado inconcluso la noche anterior.

Él la tomaba apasionadamente de la cintura acercándola a él, Mientras ella acariciaba su cabello con pasión, sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas en una danza que parecía interminable, y sus respiraciones comenzaban a acelerase,la recarga en la puerta mientras esta jalaba al castaño de la camisa que llevaba puesta, mientras el con una mano tomaba su rostro para profundizar el beso y con la otra subía la pierna derecha de la joven en sus caderas, para comenzar a acariciarla de arriba hacia debajo, y así separase de su labios, comenzando a besar sus mejillas, su cuello, mientras Wendy introducía sus manos en la camisa y la playera de el para acariciar y rasguñar la espalda del chico, que en respuesta bajaba la mano del rostro de Wendy para comenzar a acariciar sus pechos, para obtener la dulce música que haría despertar su hombría, leves gemidos de la Pelirroja que quería más de él.

Comienza a quitarle la camisa y desabrochar su pantalón que dejaba en evidencia lo ansioso que él estaba de ella, el regresa a sus labios, ella lo empuja hacia adelante para dirigirlo hacia la cama y tumbarlo en ella sentándose en su caderas, quitándose ante sus ojos la blusa de manga larga de color verde que llevaba puesta, dejando al descubierto sus firmes y pronunciados pechos que aún eran cubiertos por un sostén de color vino con tela suave como la seda, Dipper miro a otro lado apenado y ella regresaba delicadamente su mirada a ella.

-No sé si esto sea buena idea Wendy…Mabel no debe tardar en llegar y mi Tío…- ella lo calla con un beso apasionado, pero al instante sale un sonido del bolsillo derecho del pantalón del chico, el dirige su mano para contestar pero ella le arrebata el celular y lo apaga.

-Dipper solo quiero que te concentres en mi ¿ok?, olvídate de todo lo demás- al instante de decir esto ella desabrocha su sostén y lo deja caer delicadamente dejando a la vista sus dos grandes amigas, desnudas, blancas, perfectas pensó Dipper

Endiosado por ellas, no podía pensar en nada más que esos dos montes que por tanto tiempo había soñado ver, tocar, degustar, si definitivamente quería eso, así que se levanta un poco tomándola de la espalda y comienza a lamer como un dulce aquellos pezones rosados, lo que al instante provocaron los gemidos de la joven, subía y bajaba de su espalda, su lengua recorría esos pequeños botones ahora erectos con su lengua, su mano derecha se introducía en sus vaqueros para acariciar esas pronunciadas nalgas, mientras ella se aferraba al cabello del castaño, realmente disfrutaba amamantarlo.

El chico la gira hacia la cama y desabrocha sus pantalones para después quitarlos por completo dejándola solo cubierta por una diminuta tanga que hacia juego con el color de su ya extinto sostén, Contemplo su cuerpo, era hermoso definitivamente era como en tantas noches solitarias se lo había imaginado, se quita los pantalones para solo quedar en un bóxer pegado de color azul marino que hacía notar su ya inquieta erección, ella impaciente lo toma se levanta un poco y lo jala hacia ella con un apasionado beso, tomando sus nalgas con ambas manos, mientras el volvía a bajar por su cuello, sus dos huesitos que resaltaban debajo de su cuello, hasta llegar a los dos montes que tanto le habían gustado, los chupaba y los mordía delicadamente, mientras una de sus manos la acariciaba de su monte de venus, de arriba hacia abajo, provocando la acelerada respiración de Wendy – Dipper...- se escuchaba en sus gemidos, mientras él iba más abajo y sentía la humedad de la pelirroja, pero un pensamiento atravesó la cabeza del chico ¨Dipper¨ si, esa voz era la de Mabel y al instante se separa de ella un momento, la mira un poco dudoso y ella lo nota lo toma del rostro, mirándolo a los ojos.

– ¿Estas bien? Si no quieres hacer esto no voy a...- él le da un pequeño beso

– No me hagas caso… - ella lo toma de la mano y comienza a reír, y ambos se sientan en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Que te causa tanta risa?-

-Cariño creo que estas algo nervioso, ¿te puedo preguntar algo sin que te molestes o te sientas incomodo?- el curioso le asiente con la cabeza.

-¿Alguna vez has estado con una chica?- solo se sonroja y se quedó quieto.

-Jajaja ¿eso es un no verdad?- solo comenzó a reír tiernamente.

-Yo..hee…si he estado...solo que…bueno yo…- solo salían palabras sin sentido.

-Jajaja es evidente que eres Virgen, y estas tan nervioso que al parecer la fiesta ya no está en pie- el solo miro hacia abajo, y tomo su cabeza con ambas manos dejándose caer en la cama.

-¡O no! ¡no puede ser Dipper la hiciste bien!- ella solo reía y se coloca frente a él tomando sus manos, lo jala hacia ella y se agacha para mirarlo a los ojos aunque el cabello de esta caía en el rostro de ambos.

-Tranquilo…no me estoy burlando de ti, es solo que se me hace tierno, así que haré de esto una experiencia que nunca olvidaras- le da un pequeño beso en los labios, y la mira extrañado preguntándole – ¿a que te refieres?- ella quita los bóxeres del joven dejandolo completamente desnudo, y se pone de cuclillas ante él.

-Pero que vas a...que…aaaa- ella había tomado con delicadeza su pene recorriéndole con su lengua como un dulce, provocando que su miembro volviera estar erecto, y así ella pudiera introducirlo en su boca para comenzar a chuparlo – a..Wendy…a..- el chico no paraba de gemir, sentía pequeñas descargas eléctricas salir de sus sentidos, como si estos se intensificarán cada vez más, podía sentir cada paso de la lengua de la chica de la punta a la base, la húmeda lengua de ella recorrer cada punto.

Él quería más y más de ella, la tomaba de su cabello y por inercia la aceraba a su miembro para que ella siguiera con su labor, la respiración de Dipper era cada vez más acelerada, y Wendy podía degustar de su dulce placer que comenzaba a emanar de la punta de su miembro, lo miro de manera juguetona mientras lamia la punta, esto lo había vuelto loco, y a ella le gustaba provocar esas reacciones en él.

Con su mano derecha lo masturbaba mientras introducía de nueva cuenta el Pene de Dipper en su boca como toda una profesional – a..Wendy se.. por Dios se siente tan bien- él se volvía loco cada vez más, sabía que si la chica seguía así no tardaría mucho en venirse así que le advirtió tratando de separarse de ella – a...Wendy…para..Para…o me vas a hacer terminar- la chica hizo caso omiso y hacia cada felación de manera más rápida- Wendy...a..Wendy..para…ya no puedo...me voy a... y al instante el chico se perdió en un gran orgasmo que termino por llenar los pechos de la joven, el la miro apenado, ella solo con su dedo índice tomo un poco de ese fluido y lo chupaba lujuriosamente – vaya que esa mujer es muy sexy- pensó, pero al instante su yo caballeroso despertó, la sienta en la cama y toma unos pañuelos de su cajón y la limpia.

-Jajá tranquilo puedo ir a limpiarme al baño- mencionaba la joven.

-Discúlpame, no quiero dejarte así, de verdad discúlpame- ella le da un dulce beso en los labios y menciona.

-Tranquilo, quería que realmente disfrutaras esto, y creo que lo logre- lanza una risita juguetona.

-¿Y quien dice que no lo vas a disfrutar tú?- ella lo mira extrañada, y el la lanza en la cama mirándola seductoramente mientras dice.

-Es tu turno de Disfrutar el momento- él se lanza a su cuello para chuparlo y besarlo, mientras con su mano izquierda toma firmemente sus pecho acariciándolo, pellizcando delicadamente sus pezón derecho, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse, bajaba nuevamente a lamerlos cual dulce, y a ella le gustaba eso.

Mientras con su mano derecha volvía a bajar a su monte de venus, he invitándolo a seguir abría delicadamente las piernas, así que el bajaba y subía de su tanga húmeda, hasta llegar a su pequeña entrada, haciendo la prenda a un lado para tocar su sexo húmedo, he introducir un poco su dedo índice, ella se volvía loca al sentir la punta de su dedo en su interior, así que retira la ya innecesaria prenda y continua con su labor besando su otro pezón lamiendo circularmente y con otra mano acariciaba su sexo desnudo –aa Dipper…- Gemía la pelirroja, entre tales caricias había encontrado el punto que la volvía loca, su ya hinchado clítoris, que el acariciaba dulcemente mientras ella se retorcía del placer – aaaa Dipper aaa…eso me gusta- sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes.

El chico bajaba un poco, he introducía su dedo índice en su vagina que hacía que esta lazara un gemido instantáneo ante ese acto – Dipper aaaa …¡si!..sigue...- entraba y salía su dedo de ella provocando que Wendy se mojara más, introdujo dos dedos en ella y eso la volvía cada vez más loca, su piel blanca se tornaba de un rojo intenso, y esto le agradaba a Dipper – a... Dipper sigue..ya casi me vengo...- y los movimientos de él eran cada vez más rápidos hasta lograr que la chica terminara en un tremendo orgasmos que resonaba por las paredes de la cabaña del misterio.

-Vaya…- tomaba aliento mientras Dipper se limpiaba con un pañuelo.

-¿Te gusto?- la miraba juguetonamente recostándose alado de ella.

-!Me encanto!- se sienta y lo mira un momento, cuando algo los hizo aterrizar en la realidad, se escucha el ruido de la perilla abrir , haciendo que ambos se paren de golpe para taparse, y una voz conocida hace que Dipper quede helado.

-Que rayos he hecho...- menciona Mabel parada en la puerta, inmóvil, con sus ojos llorosos y su corazón quebrándose pedazo a pedazo

.

_**Bien chicos hasta aquí llega el Capítulo 2, y Les recuerdo que este fic es Clasificación M ósea solo para mayores de edad jaja estaban advertidos del Contenido Lemon que este tiene jajajaja, así que luego no reclamen jajaja.**_

_**Disculpen la demora la universidad a veces no me deja ni respirar, llego la semana de finales y bueno era imposible para mi seguir el fic, pero ya está aquí jajaja, de echo tenía planeado que este fuera el penúltimo capítulo del fic, pero debido a muchas otras cosas más que se fueron agregando en el camino, decidí alargarlo un Capitulo más así que este fic constara de 4 Capítulos, si lo se, soy masoquista jajaja.**_

_**Y bueno espero Disfrutaran también de este capítulo lleno de contenido Wendip, que es mi tercer Ship favorito, y bueno siempre hace falta un Buen Wendip en cualquier lugar, aunque les recuerdo el fic es pinecest jajaja.**_

_**Gracias a todas esas personitas que me han dejado reviews en verdad me animan a seguir el fic asi que le mando Saludos a:**_

_**AYELEN: Gracias me alegra que te gustara.**_

_**Luty Malfoyd : Muchas Gracias por la observación, y si es una lata las atrocidades que hace Fanfiction.**_

_**Firielvnz : gracias lo sé, y créeme es cansado escribir pero al terminar y leer el resultado vale la pena el esfuerzo jajaja**_

_**Slash Torrance: Lo se suena raro jaja un fanfic de navidad en ese entonces Abril ahora en Junio jajaja pero bueno así es la creatividad jajaja me alegra que te gustara y bueno si te gusto esa mini escena sexy espero te agradara este capítulo que se pasa de sexy jajaja.**_

_**Si más que decir los veo en el siguiente capítulo…**_


	3. Recuerdos

**Bien he aquí el capítulo 3, de igual manera que el capítulo anterior este será largo así que preparen su vista jajajaja.**

**Gravity Falls pertenece a ese hombre tan genial y guapo que es Alex Hirsch yo solo soy una fan más que escribe por Diversión :).**

_**Capítulo 3: Recuerdos.**_

Unas horas antes …

Se ve a Mabel acostada en su cama abriendo los ojos, se levanta y se estira.

-¡Buenos días señor sol!- Mabel como cada mañana despertaba de muy buen humor, siempre era característico de ella¨su gran optimismo hacia la vida¨, aunque el mundo se desmoronara, ella siempre despertaba con una gran sonrisa.

Se sienta a la orilla de la cama y observa a su hermano dormir – es tan lindo cuando duerme, es como un lindo osito ¿o no señor abrazos?- toma a su conejo de peluche y le da un besito de esquimal (nariz con nariz), lo deja a un lado y saca de su maleta mucha ropa, arrojándolos a su cama.

-Mm..veamos… ¿qué me pondré hoy? ¡Si este es perfecto! Debo arreglarme muy linda para salir con mis amigas- se mira al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía enfrente – Si definitivamente este será-

Mabel comienza a vestirse, empezando por unos leggins morados, cuando se había quitado la blusita de su pijama se da cuenta que ha olvidado que su hermano estaba ahí, así que solo lo mira apenada, pero aún seguía profundamente dormido.

-Vaya soy una tonta, en fin él se lo pierde- ríe un poco modelando frente al espejo.

-Si él se lo pierde, prefiere ver pelirrojas que esta chica linda que tiene en frente, o si Mabel Pines eres toda una belleza- se guiña el ojo y recuerda lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Es cierto, Wendy… ¿habrán visto el muérdago que puse en el auto de Stan?...y… ¿¡si el la beso!?- pensó y miro horrorizada al espejo y su semblate cambio de alegre a triste.

-¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?- se dijo a sí misma en voz baja, observándose por completo, tocando sus pechos con ambas manos, para después soltarlas y suspirar desanimada.

-Es verdad- mira a Dipper a través del espejo

-Ella no es tu hermana…- se limpia las lágrimas, y se pone una blusa de tirantes color crema y un suéter rosa a los hombros con un estampado de un conejito Kawai en una esquina, se mira de nuevo al espejo, y sonríe mientras se cepilla su cabello y lo sujeta en una coleta.

-Dipper debe ser feliz conmigo o sin mí, y… yo seré feliz por eso- se acerca a Dipper y le da un pequeño beso en su frente y sale de la habitación.

Al bajar la escalera, se escucha la voz de su tío Stan fuera de la cabaña quejándose, y ellal acude sin dudarlo.

-¿Tío Stan sucede algo?- encuentra a su tío asomado en la ventana del auto.

\- ¿Sabes cómo llego esto ahí?- la mira interrogante.

\- a….pues…es navidad- sonríe falsamente.

\- aja... ¿y mágicamente los duendes lo dejaron ahí?-

\- ¡así es! – le sonríe forzadamente

\- No sé por qué presiento que esto es obra tuya- volvió la vista al objeto en su auto, se acercó al muérdago y Mabel comenzó a reír.

\- ¿De qué te ríes niña?- miro enfrente de él y se encontró frente a frente con pato, que se había asomado por la ventana del asiento copiloto.

\- ¡Ah! pero que rayos…-

\- Ahora debes besarlo Tío Stan ¡Es la ley del Muérdago!-

\- ¡Jamás! Qué asco- toma el muérdago, sale del auto y cierra la puerta

\- ¡pero Santa Claus no te traerá regalos por no respetar la navidad!- hacia pucheros y ponía sus manos en la cintura.

\- Ese Gordo hace mucho que me anoto en la lista de niños malos, así que no me preocupo -

\- Toma, y más cuidado con tus planes Malvados- Mabel toma el Muérdago y ambos entran en la cabaña.

\- ¡Oye! No son malvados, ¡es por la navidad!- exclama alegre abrazando a su tío por detrás y este le devuelve el gesto con una sonrisa.

\- Bien pues hay que desayunar algo ya hace hambre, y además saldré por….unas cosas- Mabel lo suelta y corre hacia la cocina exclamando.

\- ¡Yo hago el desayuno!- Stan la miro correr alegre hacia la cocina, y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, como extrañaba el cariño y optimismo de Mabel, definitivamente podría haber tenido un día muy malo, pero siempre esa niña o más bien ya toda una jovencita, le hacía sentir mejor con tan solo escucharla reír, además también de extrañaba su comida.

Ella tenía ese toque de amor que le daba el mejor sazón.

Un rato más tarde Mabel cocinaba alegre mientras cantaba, bailaba y escuchaba una canción en su celular que tenía pegada desde una semana antes, mientras Stan entraba a la cocina con el periódico en la mano, parecía estaba perdiendo la cabeza ante tal canción tan pegajosa.

¡Esta es la décima vez que la repites! ¿Qué no tienes otra? No puedo leer el periódico con semejante canción de niñas- abrió su periódico de golpe en señal de molestia, mientras Mabel preparaba tres platos con deliciosos Waflles con chocolate, le sirve uno a su Tío Stan y el otro lo acomoda a un lado.

-¿El muchacho aún sigue dormido?- pregunto Stan, pero Mabel no lo había escuchado.

-¿Qué dices Tío Stan?-

-¡Si apagaras esa cosa me escucharías mejor!- exclamo.

-Ok, ya escuche gruñonsito- Detiene su desesperante canción y se sienta en la mesa.

-¿ahora sí que decías?- prueba un poco de su desayuno.

-Que ya es tarde y Dipper aún no se ha despertado-

-Tuvo una noche Difícil, y emocionante creo…no lo sé. En fin ya bajara- probo otro bocado.

-¿Cómo que noche Difícil emocionante?-Pregunto Stan

-No lo sé muy bien aún, pero al parecer Wendy está aquí en el pueblo, con eso te digo todo-

-Vaya hace mucho que no veo a esa chica, vino hace 2 años a celebrar la navidad con su familia pero solo vino a verme rápidamente y se fue. Como ha pasado el tiempo…en fin- se detuvo dándose cuenta que ya sonaba como un hombre de su edad, prefirió no tocar el tema del tiempo y comenzó a probar del delicioso desayuno que con cariño Mabel había preparado.

Al terminar Mabel recogió los platos y se dispuso a lavarlos mientras Stan retomaba la lectura del Periódico, Dipper entraba en el Comedor con un leve bostezo.

-Buenos Días Oso Perezoso pensamos que no Despertarías- lo recibe Stan

-¡Buenos Días Dipper!, Prepare ricos Waffles con chocolate y chispitas de fresa para desayunar- le sirve su plato y lo coloca frente a él con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien chicos necesito que me ayuden con la cabaña por un rato-

-¡Pero Stan! ¡Hoy es noche buena!- se quejaba Dipper.

-¡Exactamente! la gente está repleta de dinero, hay que explotarlos si quieren cena de navidad-

-¡Pero Stan! pensaba salir hoy en la tarde- menciona Dipper, Mabel tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Si yo también quería salir un rato- recordó que saldría con sus amigas.

Solo será medio día en lo que voy a comprar algunas cosas, después tendrán toda la tarde libre- con resignación solo suspiraron.

-Bien chicos ¡a trabajar!-se levanta Stan de la mesa y se va, detrás sale Mabel pero Dipper la toma de la mano y la jala hacía si en un fuerte abrazo, lo que hace que Mabel se sonroje y sonría.

-Muchas gracias Mabs, sé que fuiste tú quien puso el muérdago en el coche del tío Stan- y la sonrisa de Mabel desaparece en automático, y se separa bruscamente de él.

-Que…quieres Decir…. ¿funciono?- comenzaba a temblar, tenía miedo de la respuesta, que su plan por hacer feliz a Dipper funcionara y de ser así lo habría perdido para siempre.

-¡Si! así es ¡funciono! Wendy y yo nos besamos…- sintió un vacío en su estómago y un escalofrió en su cuerpo, así que omitió el tema y desvió la mirada.

-O.. que bien DipDip. Me alegro mucho, bueno iré a trabajar- le contesto seriamente y con desgano, sinceramente no quería escuchar más al respecto, aun quería pensar que todo era mentira y que su plan había fracasado, así que salió sin siquiera mirar a su hermano y Dipper quedo asombrado ante la reacción de su hermana, pensó – ¿Que le pasara a Mabel? ¿habré dicho algo malo?-

Un poco después El Tío Stan salió y Los gemelos se quedaron solos en la cabaña, y , como casi todos los días que ellos trabajaban ahí, Dipper se encargaba de las tareas difíciles como acomodar los objetos, crear nuevas atracciones etcétera, mientras Mabel se encargaba de la caja Registradora, y de Limpiar un poco, pero la chica había estado muy distante con su gemelo a pesar de sus intentos por hacerla reír, como pegarse ojos postizos y decirle que era un Monstruo que solo lograba de ella una pequeña risa, y seguir con su trabajo, lo que hacía cuestionarse aún más si había dicho o hecho algo que molestara a su hermana.

Al parecer el Stan se había equivocado, por ser Noche buena no había mucha gente en la Cabaña del Misterio, así que Mabel estaba recostada en el mostrador con una expresión más que notable de aburrimiento, solo contaba los minutos para volver a ver a sus amigas, tal vez eso la haría sentir mejor y olvidarse de sus problemas, aunque se le ocurrió una mejor idea, tomo su celular y pondría aquella canción con la que estaba obsesionaba, por alguna extraña razón la hacía sentir mejor, pero cuando miraba su lista de reproducción algo o más bien alguien detrás de ella le lanza un ataque de cosquillas, logrando que Mabel riera y se retorciera.

-A sí que la Señorita Mabs esta extraña conmigo hee…esto merece un castigo-

-No Dipper jajajaja…para ya…jajaja..no estoy extraña… jaaja-

-¿A no? –

-Jajajaja no Dipper jajaja solo estoy pensativa jajaja ya suéltame-

-Te soltare si me Dices que tienes realmente-

-Jajaja no tengo nada jajaaja ya suéltame jajajaja-

-¿A no me lo dirás?- ella solo niega con la cabeza conteniendo su risa y una mirada juguetona que hizo que Dipper tomara otras medidas.

-Muy bien se lo ha buscado- así que Dipper la carga como a un costal mientras Mabel lo golpea suavemente.

-Bájame Dipersause! –

-Jamás hasta que me digas que tienes- y se la lleva hacia uno de los sillones en la sala donde la recuesta, toma sus muñecas sin lastimarla y la mira a los ojos mientras ella contiene la risa de los gestos Divertidos que su Gemelo hacía.

-Si crees que con eso te diré que tengo no haces muchos méritos jovencito, esos chistes ya me los sé-

-¿A si? Pues te conozco desde hace 18 años y 9 meses en el vientre de nuestra madre para saber cuáles son los puntos débiles de mi hermana- Dipper al decir esto le lanza una mirada sexy a su hermana lo que hace que ella inmediatamente se sonroje y se ponga nerviosa.

-Como este lugar- haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas.

-Jajaja Dipper ya…-

-Este lugar- haciéndole cosquillas en las axilas, provocando que Mabel se retorciera de nuevo.

-¡O si!…este lugar- y Dipper le levanta un poco el suéter a la altura de su cintura, por lo que dicha acción logro que Mabel se sonrojara aún más y tragara saliva del nerviosismo, ¿cómo podía saber que ese era su punto débil?– Dipper…que…- pero el chico no dejo que terminara la frase cuando empieza hacerle cosquillas con su boca en su estómago y ombligo, haciendo sonidos extraños que hacía que la risa de Mabel se escuchara por toda la Cabaña del Misterio.

-Jajaja Dipper ya por favor jajajaja vas a hacer que me orine de la risa y eso no te va a gustar- pero al parecer eso no le importaba, siguiendo con aquel juego que logro que Ambos cayeran boca arriba del sillón provocando la risa de ambos.

-Dipper eres un tonto- y ambos se giran un poco para mirarse el uno al otro, definitivamente amaba su mirada, esa manera en que la hacía sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero lo que aún no sabía es que él era su mundo, ella no podía seguir molesta, realmente no podía durar molesta mucho tiempo con él.

-Y bien señorita ¿me dirá que tiene o no?-

-Eres muy insistente Dipper- sonrió.

-Tal vez-

-¿Y si nunca llego a decírtelo?-

-Mmmm…- analizo y miro un poco al suelo – pues al menos logre que mi gemela volviera a sonreír y dejara de estar enojada por un motivo que no se, así que, bueno, es un avance…- Mabel le devolvió tales palabras con una sonrisa sincera característica de ella, estaba tentada a decirle la verdad, no quería que esos momentos de felicidad solo fueran eso, momentos, suspiro y lo miro de nuevo a los ojos, estaba a punto de tomarlo de la mano cuando dos conocidas voces la hicieron regresar a su realidad.

– ¡MABEL! ¿ESTAS AQUÍ?- se escucharon los gritos a los lejos.

-Espera…¿es Grenda y Candy?- menciono Dipper y ambos se sientan en el suelo.

-Así es, ellas también están aquí por Navidad, así que ayer en lo que estabas ausente platique con ellas por mensajes y decidimos salir un rato ya que mañana Grenda viajara a Austria para ver a Marius- se pone de pie y grita

– !YA VOY CHICAS!- pero Dipper la toma de la muñeca y lo voltea a ver

– Aun no me has dicho que te pasa, además de que tú y yo acordamos con el Tío Stan de trabajar hasta que el regresara- pero Mabel lo mira con ojitos de perrito y le dice dulcemente

– Pero…Pero…- Dipper solo suspiro en señal de rendirse

\- Bien que te parece este trato, tú me ayudaste el día de ayer así que, te cubrirte un rato, ¡pero solo un rato Mabel!, y cuando tu llegues me cubres un rato también para que yo pueda salir con Wendy y así ambos ganamos ¿te parece? - la suelta, se pone de pie y le da la mano – ¿trato?- y se lanza a él con un gran abrazo que el corresponde dulcemente – creo que tomare eso como un si- ella le da un dulce beso en la mejilla – Gracias- menciona antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Al salir se encuentra con dos Chicas que definitivamente ya se imaginaba de su gran cambio, había hablado con ellas por vídeo llamadas, o había visto sus fotografías por redes sociales, aunque aún así no dejo de sorprenderse y alegrarse de ver a sus dos mejores amigas, una Guapa y Delgada Candy, junto con una sofisticada Grenda que ahora lucia como una chica de la alta sociedad a la que ella y Candy aseguraban era debido a su relación con el Varon Marius.

-¡Chicas!- corrió para integrase a un gran abrazo grupal.

-Mabel mírate cómo has cambiado – menciono Grenda tomando la mano de Mabel girándola lentamente.

-No es para tanto chicas, sigo siendo la misma-

-Para nada Mabel, estas dos pequeñas, ya no son tan pequeñas- e señala sus pechos.

-¡Candy!- se sonroja apenada.

-Es la verdad Mabel y lo sabes-

En ese momento apareció Dipper que no pudo evitar sorprenderse del cambio de aquellas chicas, a las cuales había visto muy poco en los últimos veranos, y ellas de igual manera, sobre todo Candy se sorprendió por el notable cambio de Dipper.

– Wooou Dipper eres todo un Galan – logrando el sonrojo del chico poniendo una mano en la cabeza en señal de pena.

– Gracias Candy…tu…tampoco. Te ves…tan mal… quiero decir…has cambiado mucho…- y al instante Grenda corría a abrazarlo con mucha fuerza, si tal vez en apariencia había cambiado, pero seguía siendo esa chica de afecto rudo que Dipper y Mabel recordaban.

– Dipper Pines cuanto tiempo sin verlos, Grenda ya los extrañaba mucho-

-Yo…también…te. Extrañaba Grenda...heee... Podrías soltarme…- Pronuncia con Dificultad.

-O si lo siento- y lo suelta al instante

-Bien chicas Vamos que debo regresar temprano- le guilla el ojo a Dipper en señal de aceptar su acuerdo.

-Si vámonos Mabs porque ¿adivina que?- dice una Candy emocionada.

-¡VIAJAREMOS EN MI LIMUSINA!- Grita Grenda emocionada, y al instante las tres al unísono gritan –! SI LIMUSINA!- salen corriendo, pero Mabel antes de salir regresa para darle otro beso en la mejilla a su hermano y darle las gracias.

-Diviértete- le sonríe– Si ocurre algún problema no dudes en llamarme y estaré aquí lo más rápido que pueda- menciono antes de salir.

Justo en la entrada había una larga y elegante Limusina de color blanco, estaba más que emocionada.

-¡Es bellísima!- exclamo mientras un hombre alto y elegante les habría la puerta trasera.

-Bien chicas bienvenidas al glamour- exclamo Grenda orgullosa.

-¡Si¡- exclamaron con emoción Candy y Mabel tomándose de las manos.

Por dentro la limusina era de lo más sofisticada, con luces neón, y un mini bar en el lado izquierdo, Grenda tomo un control remoto y una canción electrónica comenzó a sonar.

-¡Ulala! Esto sí que es maravilloso Grenda- menciono Mabel.

-Lo se chicas, fue mi regalo de 16 años- rio.

-¡Que¡- exclamo Candy – ¿y por qué nunca nos dijiste de el?-

-En ese momento tenía algunos problemas con Marius, y la familia Northwesth así que no estaba muy contenta de recibirla-

-Pero Grenda este es uno de esos regalos que no se deben ocultar- le dijo Mabel.

-Lo se chicas, pero realmente no estaba muy feliz con el-

-¿Que ocurrió con los Northwest Grenda?- le cuestiono Candy, mientras Grenda tomaba unas copas del minibar y se las repartía a sus amigas.

-Verán los Northwest empezaron a hablar mal de mí a la familia de Marius, diciendo que yo era una interesada, que no era lo suficientemente bonita y sofisticada como su hija pacifica- Mabel coloco una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Oo Vamos Grenda te eres mil veces más linda y sofisticada de que Pacifica Northwest- a Grenda se le escaparon unas lágrimas y Candy corrió a abrazarla.

-Lo se chicas, además lo único que ellos buscaban era que Pacifica contragiera Nupcias con Marius, ese fue su objetivo desde un principio, pero no contaban con que en aquella cena Marius se enamorara de mi- sonrió y tomo un pañuelo de la caja que se encontraba en el mini bar.

-Y claro que Pacifica se enamorara de Dipper- ante este comentario de Candy, las dos chicas la miraron de una manera fulmínate.

-¡Candy! no ayudes por favor- menciono molesta Grenda.

-Lo siento Mabel- miro a la chica que se puso más que helada, le molestaba recordar las miles de veces que pacifica había intentado seducir a su hermano, era como una enferma obsesión que ella tenía desde aquella noche en la Mansión Northwest, ella no había entendido que el solo había sido amable con ella, así era su hermano, una persona amable y honesta, eso le encantaba de él.

-No te preocupes Candy, además él le hizo ver que no estaba interesado en ella jajaa- las chicas rieron al unísono.

-Como olvidar su reacción- menciono Grenda, sacando una botella de champagne del mini bar.

Pero bueno además Pacifica no es tan mala-

-¿Por qué lo dices Grenda?- pregunto Candy.

-Por qué Marius está hablando con los Northwest, a petición de Pacifica nos han invitado a su Cena de Navidad, pero ya no hablemos de cosas que nos molesten, mejor quiero que brindemos por algo especial que quiero contarles- destapa la botella de champagne y le sirve la burbujeante bebida a sus amigas.

-¿Bien chicas están listas?- el silencio lleno el lugar.

-¡Me voy a casar!- dijo emocionada mostrando su reluciente anillo en su dedo corazón izquierdo.

-!Si- gritan con emoción, y la abrazan.

-¡Bien chicas Brindemos!- levanta su copa.

-Por la bella historia de amor de Grenda- mención Mabel.

-Porque al final ella se llevó al Chico guapo y Rico de esa Cena- exclamo Candy y amabas rieron.

-Si es cierto ¿quién lo diría no Candy? Y… ¿no eres muy joven para casarte?- bebió un pocola castaña de cabello largo.

-Si eso me han dicho, pero en la Familia de Marius se acostumbra casarse desde muy jóvenes así que no hay problema. Y bueno espero que la próxima boda sea de ustedes, así que serán mis damas de honor-

-!Si - mencionaron Candy y Mabel.

-y hablando sobre la cena, ¿no les gustaría ir conmigo?-

-¿a la Mansión Northwest?- pregunto Candy

-Así es-

-¡Yo encantada!- menciono Candy sin pesarlo, pero Mabel se quedó callada.

-¿Y tú Mabel?-

-Lo siento Grenda, de verdad me encantaría pero vine con Dipper para pasar la navidad con mi Tío Stan, no sería justo para él, además de que tanto el como yo nos sentiríamos incómodos ya sabes…-

-Si lo entiendo, hasta yo me siento incomoda de ir y bueno ¿ustedes aceptarían ir hasta Austria solo por mi boda?- le brillaron los ojos a ambas.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamo Mabel.

-Excelente-

-Oye Grenda y ¿por qué nos dijiste que irías a ver a Marius a Austria si está aquí? – cuestiono Candy.

-Porque ya moría de ganas de verlas jajaja, y por qué solo hoy tendremos la limusina, mañana la llevaran a agregarle un jacuzzi, quería que este viaje fuera sorpresa-

Las chicas disfrutaron del viaje en la Limusina de Grenda, hasta llegar al centro comercial, no era de esperase que la gente mirara el elegante automóvil con curiosidad, lo que hacía sentir a Candy y Grenda como todas unas Divas, la emoción de Mabel aumento al ver los bonitos adornos navideños, parecía una niña pequeña, Mabel amaba la navidad.

-Qué lindo arreglaron el centro comercial- observaba emocionada cada detalle.

-Si es muy lindo como decoran en Navidad- le contesto Grenda

Recorrieron varias tiendas, sobre todo las de ropa..

-Este vestido sí que es lindo- menciono Grenda en uno de los probadores mirándose al espejo con un vestido con detalles en la cintura de color fiusha.

-Chicas creo que ya es hora de que me valla- menciono Mabel en otro de los probadores mientras se miraba al espejo con un croptop blanco con un estampado de panques kawaii en el frente.

-Pero Mabel aun os falta muchas cosas por hacer y por contarnos- menciono Candy en otro de los probadores intentando hacer entrar unos jeans entubados.

-Lo se chicas pero…- se quita el croptop- le prometí a mi tío que trabajaría en lo que él no estaba, y también le prometí a Dipper regresar temprano para que el pudiera salir con Wendy-

-¿Con Wendy?¿En plan de cita?- custiono Candy

-Aun no lo sé, bueno anoche se besaron-

-¡Se besaron!- gritaron al unísono las dos chicas.

-¿Mabel y tú que piensas al respecto?- le cuestiono Grenda mientras se colocaba unos jeans azules y se miró al espejo

-Que quieres que diga Grenda, de echo fue mi culpa…es…solo que él nunca me vera de la misma manera que yo lo miro, la ama, y yo. Tú sabes…es imposible y la sociedad lo sabe- se colocó un suéter color blanco con una abertura en los pechos, se miró al espejo y se sonrojo.

-Vaya esta cosa sí que es sexy- pensó en voz alta, en ese momento se abrió la cortina de golpe, miro a su amiga con los jeans azules y una blusa color blanco.

-O si ese suéter es muy sexy, tienes dos grandes paquetes muy bien pronunciados- le menciono con una mirada pervertida tocando uno de sus pechos con su dedo índice, ella se sonrojo y le dio un ligero golpe en el dedo.

-¡Grenda!- exclamo y Candy solo rio saliendo del vestidor con su ropa puesta.

-Atrapada- menciono Candy sin parar de reír.

-Sabes una cosa Mabel ese es tu problema- la tomo del hombro y ambas miraron al espejo- Eres una chica Hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro, tu siempre me has inspirado, eres una mujer segura de sí misma, que no le importa lo que la gente diga, entonces te pregunto, si nunca te ha importado lo que diga la Gente de ti, ¿Qué te importa lo que diga la sociedad de lo que sientes hacia Dipper? Ve lo linda y sexy que eres- Mabel suspiro y se sentó en un pequeño asiento que había en el probador.

-Sabes que soy su hermana Grenda ¿y si él no me ve de la misma manera?, si le confieso mis sentimientos el me vera de manera….no lo sé no quiero ni imaginarlo, no quiero perderlo- se cubrió el rostro con las manos y grenda delicadamente se las quito y la tomo del rostro.

-Mabel si no haces méritos por conquistarlo, porque te mire cómo ve a Wendy, y al contrario le ayudas para que este con ella, ¿cómo esperas saber si lo que tus miedos te dicen son ciertos o no?- le sonrió y Mabel le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Aún recuerdo cuando supieron que estaba enamorada de Dipper, pensé que nunca más me volverían a hablar- se puso de pie y Grenda salió del vestidor para que Mabel se terminara de cambiar.

-Si fue Gracioso, y todo porque hablas dormida a veces jajaja- menciono Candy

-Pero por lo visto nunca he dicho nada de eso al dormir con Dipper, por suerte- salió del vestidor.

-¿Oye Mabel alguna vez has intentado no lo sé, seducir a Dipper?- se recargo Candy en la pared a un lado de Mabel.

-Yo…bueno…tal vez…no se…-

¿Y qué reacción ha tenido?- Mabel guardo silencio.

-¡Bingo!- exclamo Candy.

-¿Creo que deberías empezar a notar que reacción tiene hacia ti?, Sabes los conozco desde hace 7 años, y me pareciera que Dipper te quisiera más allá del lado Fraternal-menciono Grenda saliendo del probador con la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-Tonterías Chicas yo he visto como se pone al estar cerca de Wendy, y créanme no reacciona de la misma manera- tomo su bolso y salió de los probadores.

-Ella tampoco actúa de la misma manera con el cómo cuando esta frente a un chico que le llama la atención- le dijo Candy en voz baja a Grenda.

-Eso es Verdad- le contesto en voz baja.

-Puedo oírlas-

Mabel las acompaño al estacionamiento y se justificó en no acompañarlas para que disfrutaran el viaje en limusina, y ella regresaría en taxi para llegar más rápido, se despidió de ellas y antes de irse Grenda les dio un regalo de navidad a cada una.

Mabel pensó en aprovechar el viaje y comprar el Regalo de navidad para Dipper, necesitaba distraer su mente de todo lo que había platicado con sus amigas, su nueva pregunta era ¿Qué regalarle a Dipper de navidad?, entro en una tienda de videojuegos, a Dipper le gustaban mucho pero tendrían que esperar a llegar a casa para jugar, así que pensó en otra cosa, y se dirigió a una librería, recordó aquel libro de Terror que tanto mencionaba Dipper así que decidió comprarlo, se sentó en una banca y miro a la gente pasar, tenía miedo de llegar a la cabaña, tenía miedo de lo que pasara, tenía miedo de perderlo…,abrió la bolsa que Grenda le había dado y su rostro de puso de color rojo, era el suéter blanco que se había probado en aquella tienda, y contenía una nota que decía.

_"Úsalo esta noche, conquístalo, sé que él te ama de la misma manera no te rindas, te quiero Feliz navidad¨_

_Grenda._

-Me pregunto en que momento escribiría esta nota- se dijo a sí misma, observo el suéter por un momento y pensó en varios momentos en que ella sin planearlo o a propósito había hecho cosas para que el la notara, siempre se ponía nervioso, pero tal vez era normal, si tal vez…. – ¡Mabel que estás pensando!, mejor será que me vaya- se dijo a sí misma, se puso de pie molesta y camino a prisa bloqueando los pensamientos en su mente.

-El ama a otra persona, sería una locura que el también sintiera lo mismo por mí, Dipper siempre la ha amado, además la sociedad no nos dejaría ser felices, ¿a quién le importa la sociedad?, ¡yo lo amo!, tengo que decirle lo que siento, pero… tampoco quiero perderlo , ¿que pensara al saber que su hermana gemela lo quiere de esta manera?, Mabel eres un tonta, todo esto es tu culpa, necesito una señal, que debo hacer, mejor debo olvidarlo, ¿o atreverme a hacer algo?, y si yo..- su mente fue interrumpida en su mar de pensamientos, al chocar con un chico y caer ambos al suelo.

\- Lo lamento. Yo...- dijo apenada, pero fue interrumpida por una voz conocida que comenzaba a reclamarle mientras se ponía de pie

\- ¿Estas tonta? ¿Por qué no te fijas a dónde vas?- le da la mano para levantarse

\- no Gracias- le rechaza Mabel poniéndose de pie, se sacude un poco y el chico toma sus bolsas – sabes no tienes por qué ser tan grosero...- al entregarle sus cosas los dos se quedan mirando a los ojos e inmediatamente el chico la reconoce – ¿Mabel?- ella toma las bolsas y se queda un poco confundía, esa voz… se le hacia conocida pero tenía tanto en la mente que no lograba atar los cabos

¡¿Roobie?!- dijo sorprendida, aunque la voz era la misma, el ahora lucía un poco distinto, seguía siendo un chico alto y delgado, pero ahora estaba un poco más marcado, y el cabello le llegaba a los hombros, tenía una perforación en la ceja izquierda, además de ya no lucir como un chico Emo de pantalones ajustados si no, ahora se bestia más al estilo rockero, con una playera negra y chamarra de cuero.

-Ese Mismo jajaja, Sigues igual de despistada que antes, niña Dipper-

\- Vaya cuanto tiempo sin vernos- lo miro extrañada.

\- Lo mismo digo, sabes debes tener más cuidado cuando caminas- comenzó a reír.

-Tienes razón, podría tropezar con un chico grosero que en vez de ver si estás bien, te reclama jum- cruza los brazos y le hace un puchero como niña chiquita – tu tampoco has cambiado Robbie Valentino-

-A vamos de haber sabido que era tú no te hubiera dicho nada- la tomo de los hombros, y ella lo miro un momento y desvió la mirada haciendo otro puchero.

-vamos Mabel perdóname- la chica no respondió.

-¿Ok que te parece si te lo compenso? ¿vamos por un enfriacerebros? ¿yo invito que dices?- miro aquella sonrisa exagerada en el rostro del chico y comenzó a reír, él era una de esas pocas personas en el universo que conocían más a fondo la verdadera personalidad de Robbie, que detrás de ese chico rudo y aparentemente sin sentimientos había un ser humano Divertido y sensible.

-¿Enfriacerebros? ¿en invierno? ¿eso no rompe las reglas sobre las estaciones, la salud, y todo lo demás?- puso sus manos en la cintura.

-Las reglas se hicieron para romperse y sabes que yo no me rijo por ellas señorita- tomo su chamarra y le lanzo una mirada de orgullo, y ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Definitivamente no has cambiado en nada Robbie-

-¿Entonces qué dices?-

-Me gustaría mucho pero debo llegar a cubrir a mi Hermano, prometí trabajar el día de hoy en lo que llegaba mi Tío-

-Ese viejo Stan nunca Cambia, ¿te parece si pasamos por uno en el camino y te llevo a casa? Tiene muchísimo tiempo que no nos veíamos- le menciono amablemente.

-Está bien- suspiro- solo realizo una llamada y todo listo- tomo su celular y marco a su hermano.

-¿Bueno?- Contesto Dipper.

-Dip, Dip ¿Podrías cubrirme un rato más? Lo siento sé que tenemos un acuerdo pero no sabes a quien me encontré, sorpresivamente Wendy no es la única en el pueblo, también está Robbie por aquí..¿bueno? ¿Dipper estás ahí?- al parecer el chico estaba algo ocupado.

-O claro Mabs, si está bien solo no tardes mucho ¿ok? Voy a atender a una señora hablamos después bye- colgó al instante sin poner atención aparentemente de lo que Mabel le había dicho.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto el chico de piel pálida.

-Claro todo bien, vámonos- fingió su sonrisa.

-¿Tu hermano no se Molestó de saber que estabas conmigo? aún recuerdo los dramas que hacia cuando salíamos a algún lado- se extrañó.

-Mm a decir verdad creo que no me puso mucha atención- tomo las bolsas de Mabel y comenzaron a caminar al estacionamiento.

-Has cambiado mucho Mabel, ya no eres aquella Fan Adolecente que vi por ultima ves antes de irme de este horrible pueblo- le abrió la puerta de la camioneta y rio un poco.

-No ya no, jajá y tú ya no eres ese chico Emo y desnutrido que usaba pantalones ajustados- se defendió.

-¡Boom! Golpe bajo- subió al asiento piloto y se puso el cinturón.

-Ya hasta usas el cinturón de seguridad, hombre que rompe las reglas jajaja-

-Siempre lo he usado Mabel jajaja, hay reglas que deben seguirse cuando amas tu vida-

-¿Robbie Valentino hablando del amor a la vida? Sí que has cambiado- ambos rieron al unísono, parecía como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado, su amistad seguía intacta, al igual que la confianza y el sentido del humor de ambos, a pesar de haber cambiado un poco físicamente aun compartían su sinceridad el uno con el otro, Mabel a pesar de todo lo sucedido se sentía cómoda con él y el con ella, eran como dos mejores amigos que sin planearlo después de los sucesos en aquel primero verano en el que Mabel lo había ayudado a encontrar un nuevo amor, ellos se habían vuelto muy amigos, el ante ella era muy distinto, era el, sinceramente sin mascaras ni corazas, confiaba tanto en ella que le contaba sus miedos y sus sueños.

Mabel no se había equivocado, debajo de su aspecto tan aterrador, había un chico lindo, divertido, sensible, y amable, entonces Comprendió que era lo que Wendy y Tambry habían visto en él, y su corazón no lo dejo pasar por alto.

Fue un verano entero pensando en el de una manera Distinta, hasta aquel ultimo día….antes de irse de Gravity Falls...

_Flashback_

Gravity Falls 3 años antes….

Un joven Robbie de 18 años, que lucía casi igual que cuando tenía 15, solo que ahora tenía el cabello un poco más corto, pero aun usaba esos horrendos pantalones ajustados.

El subía unas cajas a su camioneta cuando una linda chica de 15 años lo saludaba.

-¡Hola Robbie! – le sonrió coquetamente.

-Mabel…- cargo una de las cajas y la coloco en la cajuela – ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! Pensé que llegarías un poco más tarde- subió la última caja a la camioneta.

-Me dijiste que llegara a la una- miro el reloj en su muñeca algo confundida.

-Cuando las personas normales dicen que llegues a una hora por lo general llega horas tarde- cerró la cajuela y se limpió el sudor de la frente.

-Yo no soy una persona normal entonces jajaja-

-Quien rayos lo es jajaja- se rieron al unísono, Mabel lo abrazo y este correspondió su abrazo.

-Eres muy cursi niña Dipper- ella lo soltó rápidamente y le dio un golpe suave en el hombro.

-Y tú eres un amargado-

-Lo dulce y lo amargo no se llevan, pero por alguna extraña razón el universo hace lo que quiere-

-¿Para qué son todas esas cajas? ¿Saldrás de Gira o ya eres un repartidor de paquetería?- lo miro curiosa.

-Mm creo que se acerca más a lo primero, pero de eso quiero hablarte después ahora quiero que escuches algo que compuse anoche, y me des tu opinión- ambos se encaminaron a la casa de Robbie, Mabel no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, ese era el día que por tanto tiempo había esperado, por fin le confesaría sus sentimientos a aquel quien hasta ahora solo había sido un Gran amigo para ella, se había arreglado, había practicado unas cuantas veces lo que le diría, por fin después de casi todo el verano haberlo intentado.

-¿Linda Mabel como estas? Me alegra verte nuevamente aquí viva jajaja- le saludo la amable y un poco aterradora señora valentino, pero después de tantos veranos ya se había acostumbrado a su extraño sentido del humor.

-¡Buenos Días Señora Valentino!- sonrió.

Subieron a la habitación del chico, que por lo general siempre estaba echo un desastre, y la luz casi no entraba en él, era un ambiente muy tétrico, pero Mabel se sorprendió al notar que la habitación del muchacho estaba limpia, sin hojas sueltas en su escritorio, sin ropa sucia en el piso, incluso la cama estaba tendida y la luz entraba en su habitación, se cuestionó si él había limpiado para ella, la canción, la habitación limpia, acaso era que…., de ser así sería la chica más feliz del mundo, se emocionó, parecía que todo se alineaba a su favor.

-Bien aquí va ¿lista?- Mabel se sentó en la orilla de la cama sonriendo impaciente y él puso a reproducir una canción en su laptop que se encontraba en su escritorio, y se sentó a un lado de ella, su corazón latía muy rápido, tenía que decírselo, un silencio incomodo fue interrumpido por una tonada tranquila y la ahora mejorada voz de Robbie.

"no sé si esta historia tendrá un final feliz, no sé a dónde nos llevara esta locura, si este mundo esté listo para nosotros…puede que me equivoque. Puede que no sea lo que pensé… solo sé que quiero estar contigo…"

Su corazón latía muy fuerte, lo miraba cantar en voz baja su propia canción, ¿sería que acaso esa canción la habría escrito pensando en ella?

"Quiero ir un mundo lejos donde el pasado sea presente, quiero viajar lejos contigo, quiero que el presente transforme en futuro, quiero estar siempre contigo, sin sepárame de tu constelación, ser un y mil infinitos junto a ti, sin miedo a perder..."

La letra era muy hermosa, el mismo componía sus canciones y escribía las letras, había mejorado mucho en su tono de voz conforme habían pasado los años, debido a la práctica.

-¿Y bien? – la miro emocionado.

-Honestamente Robbie ¡es la mejor canción que has compuesto hasta ahora!- brinco emocionada

-La letra la escribí hace una semana pero anoche por fin llego la revelación perfecta para componer la el ritmo- dijo orgulloso.

-Pues es una buena canción robbie-

-Gracias Mabel, quería que me dieras tu sincera opinión al respecto, si todo sale bien este será mi boleto para un futuro prometedor-

-Eso sería estupendo, los auditorios llenos, la gente anunciando tu nombre, es todo lo que has soñado- robbie se recostó en su cama y acto seguido Mabel se recostó a su lado mirando al techo, el silencio volvió a llenarla habitación…

-Sabes hay algo que…- dijeron al unísono.

-Yo...- volvieron a decir al unísono, se miraron a los ojos, Mabel no pensó dos veces era ese momento o nunca, así que tomo su rostro y beso tiernamente sus labios.

Robbie estaba algo desconcertado y sonrojado, pero no correspondió dicho beso, ella lo miro de nuevo a los ojos.

-Mabel…yo…- ella volvió a besarlo, y él se separó de ella.

-Yo también siento lo mismo que tu Robbie- le dijo con sinceridad.

-¿¡Espera que ¡?- se levantó de golpe -Mabel creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas, yo…bueno…es que ¿Por qué me has besado?- ella esquibo su mirada ocultando su ya rojo rostro.

-Robbie tú...tú...me gustas mucho- Robbie se levantó de golpe y miro por la ventana unos segundos, suspiro y regreso a sentarse a un lado de Mabel.

-Mabel…sabes esta canción pienso llevarla a una buena disquera, me han dado cita con el productor para la próxima semana- ella lo miro desconcertada, sabía que estaba evitando el tema, el suspiro y miro al techo ,ella bajo la mirada, se sentía una tonta al confesarle sus sentimientos.

-Sabes…tal vez pienses que estoy evadiendo el tema- ella lo miro extrañada, ¿era acaso que le podía leer el pensamiento?

-No robbie…yo. Entiendo….-

-Espera…- le interrumpió – Mabel…. me siento muy honrado de que sientas esto por mí, eres una Mujer maravillosa- Mabel sonrió.

-Te conozco dese hace algunos años, eres muy Hermosa, sincera, amorosa, autentica, eres Mabel, y es difícil encontrar a una Mabel- la miro a los ojos y tomos sus manos.

-A lo que me refiero es que…Eres una en un Millón, tienes un corazón enorme siempre dispuesto a dar más por los demás, tu…me ayudaste cuando más lo necesite, siempre has estado ahí cuando más te he necesitado, eres como un ángel que llego a mi vida para mejorarla-

-Y siempre lo estaré Robbie, estaré ahí cuando me necesites- el miro de nuevo al piso.

-Es exactamente eso Mabel, tu siempre estás ahí para los demás, siempre vez lo mejor de los seres humanos aun cuando te hicieran lo más cruel, y yo…mírame Mabel, no soy un buen chico y tú lo sabes-

-No digas eso Robbie Valentino, lo eres- tomo su rostro y lo miro a los ojos - y es por eso que me gustas tanto- las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Lo vez…- limpio delicadamente su mejilla derecha – acabo de hacerte llorar…no me perdonaría nunca verte sufrir por mi culpa, Mabs tu eres el ser más hermoso y bondadoso que existe, y yo…soy un lio…un chico de 18 años sin un futuro asegurado, con emociones inestables, con padres con un extraño sentido del humor hacia la muerte, ¡te quiero Mabel y mucho! Y es tanto mi cariño hacia ti que no quiero verte sufrir-

P-ero no sufriré a tu lado, podremos luchar juntos-

-Mabel me iré hoy en la noche…, esas cajas que viste en mi Camioneta son mis cosas, Tambry consiguio quedarse en una buena universidad en Nueva York y platicando los tres ayer decidimos rentar un Departamento Juntos...-

-O ya veo….- bajo la mirada – ¿tú y tambry?no…no...sabía que habían regresado-

-¡No! Tambry, Wendy y yo, esa historia fue hace mucho tiempo y más que nadie tú lo sabes, sabes bien que eso no era amor real, los tres nos dimos cuenta que nunca lograríamos cumplir nuestros sueños en este pueblo, y si todo iba bien y a mí me otorgaban la cita con el Productor de esa disquera…nos iríamos todos Juntos- Mabel no respondió, tenía un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados.

-Mabel me encantaría ser es persona que tu realmente mereces, y poder corresponder tus sentimientos…pero…esto es lo que soy… tu hermano tiene razón, a mi lado…las cosas entre tú y yo…serian distintas…y no quiero cambiar esto que hay entre los dos- le tomo la mano pero ella no reacciono.

-Parece que el amor no es para mí- menciono Mabel.

-No digas eso ¿Acaso no acabas de escuchar todo lo que dije?- ella lo miro desconcertada.

-¡Mabel! Tu no me amas, esto que sientes por mí no es amor, el amor no es encapricharse con el primer chico que pase-

-¡hey! ¡Eso ofende!- dijo molesta la castaña

-No...no…no...lo siento quiero decir, tu y yo pasamos cosas geniales, pero como dos mejores amigos…eres como una hermana pequeña para mí, el hombre que sea digno de ti debe quererte así como eres, sin cambiarte nada, que incluso vera tus errores en algo bello, será mutuo, alguien que comparta contigo tus sueños, el amor llegara a ti cuando menos lo esperes solo se paciente, o tal vez ya está ahí esperándote, pero esto que sientes por mí es distinto es cariño, un gran cariño y yo también lo siento por ti, dos mejores amigos- tomo su barbilla y la miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo sabré que él es el indicado?-

-No lo sé, sola te darás cuenta que esa es la persona con la que quieres compartir tu vida, que cuando estas con ella sientes el efecto como el de un coctel de Drogas y a la vez estas consiente, es algo que no se puede explicar- Mabel se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió.

-¡Eres un Cursi Robbie Valentino! – ambos rieron.

-Que puedo decir me hace daño juntarme contigo, además ten por seguro que cuando encuentres a ese tipo! yo estaré ahí para darle una paliza si te hace algo!- hizo un gesto con el puño y Mabel solo rio.

-Eres un tonto- él le extendió sus brazos y ella corrió a ellos, había sido el abrazo más cálido y reconfortante que jamás habían sentido.

-Creo que es hora de irme a casa Robbie…- se separó de él.

-¿Gustas que te lleve?- ella fingió una sonrisa.

-No gracias…quisiera. Quisiera estar sola un rato. No lo tomes personal solo quiera pensar un poco sobre mi misma-

-Él se quitó de su cuello una cadena del cual colgaba una uña de guitarra y lo puso en el cuello de Mabel.

-¿Por qué me das esto robbie?- lo miro extrañada.

-Es para que siempre recuerdes que en mi tienes un buen amigo, y que nunca olvides dejar de ser Mabel, nunca dejes de ser tu ¿de acuerdo? Nunca dejes de soñar y creer en que lo encontraras, que nunca dejaras de sonreír- ella lo abrazo de nueva cuenta muy fuerte.

-¡Deacuerdo cabeza de chorlito¡ te extrañare mucho- robbie correspondió aquel aparentemente ultimo abrazo entre amos.

-Y yo a ti niña Dipper, Mabel Pines, pasare a despedirme a la cabaña antes de irnos ¿te parece?- Mabel se separó de el

-Ok los estaré esperando- Mabel salió de la habitación, y una vez afuera de la casa de los Valentino, corrió tan rápido como pudo, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos así como sus emociones en su corazón, llego a la cabaña del Misterio y busco a Dipper por todos lados, necesitaba de él, de sus mágicos abrazos que siempre la hacían sentir mejor, pero el chico no estaba por ningún lado, así que decidió subir a su refugio de Dipper en el techo, pero él tampoco estaba ahí, se recostó y miro las nubes tal vez ya se había enterado que Wendy se iría…tal vez solo necesitaba estar solo como ella también lo necesitaba…

**Fin del flashback**

Ambos se encontraban frente al minisúper en la camioneta de Robbie.

-Muy Bien señorita Pines, ¿está lista para romper las reglas?-

-Muy Lista Joven Valentino- dijo con seguridad mirándose a los ojos.

-1….2….3- dijeron al unísono y al terminar el conteo comenzaron a beber a prisa su bebida, hasta que la cabeza de Robbie no pudo más.

-¡Aaaa Esto Duele!- coloco su mano derecha en la frente

-¡Boom¡ aun Soy la mejor en esto- se rio y al mismo tiempo a ella se le enfriaba la cabeza

-¿Decías?- la miro burlonamente, y ella lo empujaba suavemente – eres un tonto-

¿Tú me retaste recuerdas?-

-Era para recordar viejos tiempos-

-Y que buenos tiempos, creo que a mi vida le hacía falta este tipo de diversión, diversión a la Mabel-

-¿Qué dirían nuestras Madres de vernos hacer esto?mm probablemente la mía diría ¡hey Mabel no bebas eso o podrías enfermarte!-

La mía probablemente diría…- aclaro la garganta y pronuncio en voz aguda –" o muy bien robbie sigue así y no tendremos que adaptar tu ataúd¨- rieron

-Vaya definitivamente eso diría tu madre, oye y hablando de tus padres, ¿viniste a verlos por Navidad?- menciono curiosa, mientras Robbie encendía el auto.

-La verdad Mabs, no he venido a las cenas de Navidad desde que me fui del pueblo, y la verdad no es como que mis padres me extrañen en estas fechas…tu sabes hay mucho trabajo…accidentes por ebriedad, hipotermias, asesinatos por regalo de navidad no deseado, tu sabes..¿calcetines?-

-Jajaja hablo enserio, entonces ¿por fin te entro el espíritu navideño?- se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y comenzaron el camino a la cabaña del misterio.

-He venido a buscar a alguien…para ser más exactos…a Wendy- suspiro.

-¿A. Wendy? ¿vinieron juntos a ver a su Familia?- le dio curiosidad.

-No… de echo ella huyo de casa… cuando llegue del trabajo sus cosas ya no estaban, la busque por todos lados y me supuse que vendría a ver a su padre y sus hermanos, ella siempre viene todos los años, es una promesa que le hizo a su padre-

-Mmm interesante…¿y Tambry?-

Veras han pasado muchas cosas desde la última vez que nos vimos, a Tambry le ha ido bien en su carrera, ya casi se gradúa como ingeniero en sistemas, y se fue a vivir con su actual novio, un tal Mike, así que solo quedamos yo y Wendy, viviendo juntos, y las cosas entre ella y yo…bueno... parece que nunca murieron siempre estuvieron ahí, todo iba bien, teníamos planes, sueños, pero de la noche a la mañana me abandono, nuevamente sin ninguna explicación…-

-O vaya…- estaba desconcertada.

-Tambry ha intentado comunicarse con ella pero es inútil, fui a buscarla a su casa y su padre me dijo que había salido con un amigo, la busque en cada rincón de Gravity Falls, incluso en la plaza comercial, ahí está su la cafetería favorita, es por eso que me encontraste ahí-

-Si es raro verte en ese tipo de lugares, tan…-

-¿De chicas y de Gente Capitalista?-

-Exacto- Robbie suspiro y estaciono el auto en una gasolinera, bajo del auto y Mabel saco su celular, y volvía a marcar a su Hermano, sonó 3 veces y entro el buzón de voz "En este momento no puedo contestarte, deja un Mensaje y más tarde me comunicare contigo", esa voz que tanto le gustaba escuchar y la cual alguna vez hizo un remix, volvió a marcar pero habían apagado el celular. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, ¿acaso le habría pasado algo? ¿estaba molesto con ella?

-¡Toda lista señorita! ¿Te encuentras bien?- noto su mirada perdida en el celular, Mabel reacciono e inmediatamente cambio su semblante para disimular su preocupación.

¡-Si! Todo está bien solo que…mi hermano no contesta. Creo que se molestó conmigo-

-Animo tal vez solo está ocupado-

-Si tienes razón, hace rato que lo llame parecía muy ocupado, solo estoy haciendo ideas tontas- sacudió la cabeza.

-Espera… ¡eso es! ¡Pero que tonto soy! ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes!-

-¿Qué Robbie?- Lo miro confusa

-Su padre me dijo que estaba con un amigo, y tu estas aquí así que... ¡debe de estar con Dipper! Ellos dos platican mucho desde hace tiempo-

-de hecho… mi hermano quedo de verse hoy con ella. Y….o no…- coloco sus manos en su boca y miro asustada hacia el vidrio, el mal presentimiento se hacía más fuerte – que rayos hiciste Mabel- pensó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa tu sabes algo?- regreso de sus pensamientos y fingió una sonrisa para despistar a Robbie.

-No nada solo recordé que tenía que…ya es muy tarde y es por eso que Dipper debe de estar molesto conmigo- el chico piso el acelerador.

Unos Minutos más tarde Robbie estaciono el auto frente a la cabaña del Misterio, bajo molesto del asiento del conductor y Mabel detrás de él.

-Espera estas actuando como un tonto sin saber las cosas-

-¡Que es lo que he de saber Mabel! ¡Ella huyo de casa para verse con tu hermano, que no ves que es evidente!- ella jalo de su chamarra.

-¡Eres un tonto espera! Ellos dos son solo amigos, te lo digo yo que estoy casi las 24 horas con Dipper- pero era más la fuerza del chico de cabello obscuro que casi arrastraba a Mabel, giro para verla y la tomo de los brazos sin lastimarla.

-Yo también estoy con ella casi todo el día, pero esto es raro, huye de casa sin decir nada y luego queda de verse con Dipper, ¿no crees que tengo razones para dudar?-

-Ya casi es Navidad Robbie ella vino a ver a su Familia, y fue casualidad que se encontrara con nosotros, enserio que tu no cambias, siempre pensando mal y actuando sin razonar, no quiero que hagas un escándalo y me traigas problemas con mi Tío solo por tus arranques de Celos- lo miro retadoramente a los ojos.

-¿arranques de Celos? Tu Hermano es quien desde hace mucho tiempo está ahí esperando para quedarse con Wendy, ya lo hizo una vez, ¡no lo hará de nuevo!- Mabel cruzo los brazos y lo miro con enfado, definitivamente no sé qué poder tenia Mabel que hacía que se calmara y entrara en razón.

-Ok está bien Mabel- giro los ojos- me tranquilizare... ¿está bien?- relajo su postura al igual que Mabel.

-Muy bien, ven vamos te demostrare lo equivocado que estas- entraron por la puerta de la tienda de regalos.

-Dipper ya lle…- pero sopresivamente Dipper no estaba en el Mostrador.

-Vaya que bien hace su trabajo el cabeza hueca- dijo Robbie sarcásticamente.

-¡Oye! ¡Te recuerdo que es mi hermano! Debe de haber ido al baño o algo así- Robbie cruzo los brazos.

-¡Dipper!- pero al mismo tiempo que ella gritaba un ruido un tanto peculiar se escuchó del piso de arriba, ambos se miraron y Mabel corrió antes que Robbie hacia las escaleras, subió hasta su habitación, tenía miedo de abrir la puerta, escuchaba los pasos de Robbie tras ella, los nervios se apoderaron de ella, escucho una voz conocida detrás de la puerta….

-Que rayos he hecho…- sintió su corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con dicha escena, Wendy y Dipper corrieron a cubrir su desnudez como pudieron, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mientras detrás de ella se escuchaba la voz furiosa de Robbie.

¡Que Mierda está Pasando aquí Wendy Corduroy!-

Continuara…

**Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo, si lo sé, sé que esperaban algo muy distinto de este episodio y lamento la larga espera, también sé que en este capítulo no hubo Leemo como lo Prometí, pero todo tiene un por qué jaaja.**

**En Primera sé que dije que este sería el penúltimo capítulo, cosa que ya no será así, a la larga mi inspiración fue tal que salieron muchas más cosas para este fic, y este capítulo que se supone seria el penúltimo, se dividió en dos debido a que hubiera sido muy largo, de por si el capítulo es muy largo, así que esto apenas se pondrá mejor jaja por lo que podrán haberse dado cuenta.**

**Aun nos Faltaba un personaje clave en esta Historia como bien leyeron en la descripción de la historia les avisaba de un antiguo amor de Mabel, así que yo se los advertí desde antes jajaja, el por qué no hay Leemon es Fácil, esto es Mas explicativo sobre que pasaba con Mabel mientras Dipper se Divertía un Rato con la pelirroja jajaja, y que entendieran lo que seguirá después, y bien como podrán darse cuenta el Capitulo anterior fue Mas Wendip, este fue más Robbel, el próximo será Pinecest sí que sí!, así que no se me enojen ni se estresen tendrán mucho pinecest para el siguiente capítulo y si también habrá Leemon, ahora si jajaja.**

**Gracias a todos los que me Han dejado Review no Solo aquí si no en Fb también, son mi motor para seguir con este fic, y Gracias por sus consejos, ya he corregido mis errores de los capítulos pasados y me ayudaron a tener más cuidado en este, de corazón Gracias.**

**Le mando un Saludo a mi Hermanita Drama Queen2306 y a Laura por esperar pacientes este nuevo Capítulo.**

**Y por último les quiero informar que escribiré otro Fanfic Pinecest, este si solo será Pinecest sin Wendip, ni Robbel jajajaja, aún estoy trabajando en el primer capítulo en cuento lo tenga los invito a darse una vuelta y leerlo y me digan que les parece.**

**Sin más que decir hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. ¿Me perdonas?

**Bien aquí el tan esperado capítulo 4 jejeje.**

**¡ADVERTENCIA! Este Capítulo contendrá Leemon así que bajo su Propio Riesgo :), sin más que decir pues continuemos….**

**Gravity Falls es de su sensual y masoquista creador Alex Hirsh (mi sempai) yo solo escribo por mero hobbie jejeje.**

**Capítulo 4: ¿Me perdonas?**

-¡Que mierda está pasando aquí Wendy Codoroy!- dijo el chico de cabello obscuro observando a la pelirroja cubrirse con una sábana.

-¿Tú que rayos haces aquí Robbie?- dijo la chica en una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado.

-¡ Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti, pero es evidente que haces!- dijo molesto

-Ma…Mabel puedo explicarlo no es lo que..bueno si es…bueno yo…- respondía Dipper nervioso al haber sido descubierto por la persona que menos quería que lo descubriría de esa manera, hubiera preferido mil veces que sus padres o incluso Stan los hubiera encontrado así, a que Mabel, su Mabel..

Sentía un enorme hueco en el estómago que le hacía saber que había comentido el peor error de su vida.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo Dipper Pines…- dijo entre sollozos.

-Mabel espera….- se acercó un poco a ella logrando que la poca sabana que lo cubría se callera dejándolo al descubierto frente a ella y Robbie, Mabel no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al máximo, sonrojándose por completo he inmediatamente Dipper se sonrojo de igual manera y se volvió a cubrir.

-¡O carajo Gracias! Me arrancare los ojos después de esto, ok me queda claro todo Wendy, no sé ni para que me molesto en pedirte una explicación- se da la vuelta molesto golpeando la puerta antes de bajar las escaleras, mientras Wendy toma su ropa lo más rápido que puede, y se viste, entre una Difícil tarea de cubrirse y vestirse al mismo tiempo, y al terminar sale detrás de él, mientras tanto Mabel entraba en una especie de rabieta, trataba de contener las lágrimas y a la vez estaba furiosa.

-¡no quiero explicaciones! ¡Eres un tonto y torpe Dipper Pines! ¡Vístete!- fue lo único que logro decir Mabel antes de salir envuelta llanto.

Dipper salió con todo menos su playera a toda velocidad tras su hermana, que bajaba corriendo los escalones, y tropieza con uno de ellos, Dipper la levanta delicadamente.

-¿Estás bien?- ella lo golpea suavemente con sus dos puños en el pecho, sin parar de llorar – suéltame Dipper, no quiero que me ayudes- el limpia con su dedo pulgar una de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, se miraron a los ojos por un instante, un instante que para Dipper fue más que muchas cosas, una sensación de enojo, de culpa, y a la vez una sensación nueva o tal vez no tan nueva que invadía su estómago – ¡Ya basta!-Mabel lo empujó hacia un lado y camino hacia enfrente para evitar su mirada, y cada vez más cerca se escuchaba la Discusión entre Robbie y Wendy.

-¡Robbie tu no lo entiendes!- le decía molesta.

-¿Entender qué? Que me viste la cara de idiota, mientras no sé cuántas veces me engañaste con el estúpido nerd de Pines?-

-¡Mira quién habla de engaños! ¡ ¿crees que no los vi?!, ¿crees que a mí también me haces idiota Robbie Valentino?-

-No sé de qué me hablas Wendy, yo nunca en mi vida te he engañado y jamás lo haría, ¡te amo más de lo que te imaginas!- algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, que inmediatamente le dio la espalda para evitar expresar por completo lo que su corazón sentía en ese momento.

-Mabel en verdad discúlpame- trataba de que su hermana lo mirara de nuevo.

-Ya no puedo más…- se decía a si misma entre sollozos.

-¿De qué hablas mabs? Mabel por favor mírame, Mabel..- la toma de los brazos delicadamente.

-¡Déjame en paz Dipper!- se gira a verlo furiosa.

-¡Lo único que tenías que hacer era atender la cabaña y ya te irías a revolcar con quien se te diera la gana! !¿Era mucho pedir?!- apretaba los puños.

-¿Me lo dices a mí? ¿Quién era la que tenía que llegar temprano para que yo saliera con Wendy? A no verdad porque tú también estabas quien sabe que haciendo con Robbie Valentino, que casualmente también estaba aquí ¿no Mabel?-

-Para tu información yo vine aquí a buscar a mi novia, fue casualidad que Mabel y yo nos encontráramos, no como ustedes que tenían esto planeado-

-¿Ahora si soy tu novia robbie?, porque últimamente se te ha estado olvidando no crees?-

-Mira quien es a la que se le olvida- menciono robbie

-Tú no sabes cómo tratarla Robbie-

-¿Y tú si sabes Pines? ¿no?- un golpe fue a dar a al rostro de Dipper, quien inmediatamente reacciono contra Robbie, iniciando una pelea entre ambos.

-Paren los Dos ya esto es patético- Gritaba Wendy tratando de sepáralos.

-¡Ya basta los dos par de tontos!- también intentaba separarlos jalando a Dipper de los brazos que el en su adrenalina la empuja inconsciente y ella se golpea el hombro contra el mostrador y esto hace que los dos chicos se detengan y los tres corran hacia ella.

-En verdad que eres idiota- le reclama robbie.

-Ya basta Robbie- lo calla la pelirroja.

-¿Mabel estas bien? ..perdóname. Yo…- la intenta ayudar a levantarse, pero ella lo rechaza y se pone de pie, envuelta en lágrimas.

-Déjame en Paz Dipper…- sube corriendo hacia su habitación, mientras se escucha la campanilla de la entrada y una voz conocida.

-¿Se puede saber que está pasando aquí?- Stan había regresado cargando una gran Maleta, y a su lado un hombre de apariencia igual a él solo que un poco más alto, y sus característicos 6 dedos en las manos.

-¡Tío Stan! Volviste.., aaa ¿Tío Ford?-

-Stan, Stanford, aa vaya que gran sorpresa, cuanto tiempo sin verlos- fingía una sonrisa.

-Bien contare hasta 3 y espero ver solo a mi Sobrino en este Lugar para que me dé una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo aquí…1….2..- Wendy y Robbie salieron corriendo del lugar sin decir nada más.

-¿Y bien Dipper? – menciono Stan levantando una ceja.

-Bien no me esperaba una bienvenida así, me esperaba un cartel, tal vez un abrazo, pero….¿por qué no tienes camisa?- Dipper se Sonrojo.

-Dipper, Quiero una explicación ahora, de por qué llego de ir a recibir a mi hermano, como sorpresa para navidad con la confianza de que mis dos amados sobrinos están ayudándome con el trabajo, escucho semejantes gritos afuera, y al entrar me encuentro con dos jóvenes que al parecer son Wendy y el chico medio torpe de la Funeraria, mi sobrina llorando en su habitación, y a ti sin playera con la nariz sangrando y la mejilla roja…y espero que sea convincente-

-Vamos el chico debe tener una buena excusa, vayamos al comedor a platicar tranquilamente los 3- menciono Ford.

Unos Minutos después en el comedor..

El silencio inundaba a los 3 hombres en la mesa, Dipper no sabía cómo defenderse ante la mirada acusadora de Stan y la Pena ante tal escena con su tío Ford.

-Y bien estoy esperando, habla ya- Stanley Golpeo la mesa.

-Tío Stan… veras…yo bueno…tuvimos un Mal entendido Mabel y yo y bueno..-

-¿Y Robbie y Wendy? ¿también estaban en su malentendido?- cruzo los brazos y lo siguió mirando con enfado.

-Lo que pasa es que….no es por dónde empezar..- Ford le dio papel para limpiarse la sangre en su nariz y le da unas leves palmadas en su hombro.

-Mabel. Bueno…salió por unas cosas y yo, Wendy y yo…y Robbie llego…y Mabel…- suspiro

-¡Al Grano niño!- Stanley comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Veras todo ha sido culpa mía, yo Discutía con Robbie por qué bueno, Wendy y yo nos besamos anoche que la lleve a su casa, y eso llevo a algo más allá, y bueno creo que no lo tomo del todo bien-

-¿Y Mabel?- Dipper trago saliva.

-Veras Mabel nos vio a mí y a Wendy y creo que tampoco lo tomo muy bien, creo que le dije algunas cosas hirientes, y ella trato de separarnos cuando bueno me hice esto en la mejilla- le señalo su ahora roja mejilla.

-¿y qué es lo que paso exactamente entre tú y la pelirroja?- Stan lo había atrapado, Dipper trago saliva de nuevo, como explicarle a su tío Stan que en su ausencia el había tenido sexo con Wendy en su ático. descuidando el trabajo, y sin perjudicar a Mabel que tampoco estaba ahí, pero para su suerte Ford le ayudo a esquivar esa Pregunta.

-Bien Lee creo que me gustaría hablar a solas con Dipper si no te molesta- le guiño el ojo al joven castaño

-No lo defiendas Ford, quiero que me responda-

-Por favor Lee, hay muchas cosas que quisiera contarle a Dipper sobre mis viajes de investigación Rusia, y tener una charla sobrino y Tío sobre lo que ha pasado- lo miro con enfado y cruzo los brazos.

-Además me gustaría que Pudieras tranquilizar a Mabel, hay muchas cosas por preparar para noche buena y no será lo mismo sin su ponche de frutas especial- le giña el ojo, y Stanley pone los ojos en blanco.

-Muy bien los dejare solos par de Nerds, iré a hablar con ella pero no creas que no me supongo lo que paso aquí Dipper Pines, estarás castigado 1 semana Jovencito-

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso Tío Stan- respondió resignado.

-Sin Auto, ¿entendiste?-

-¿Que? Pero Stan yo..-

-Sin peros, los privilegios se ganan muchacho- salió de la habitación, se escuchaban sus pasos subir al ático.

-¿Y Bien Dipper…a mí me dirás la verdad?-

Dipper confiaba mucho en su Hermana Mabel y en Soos, pero la tercera persona en la que podía confiar era su Tío Ford, soñaba con seguir sus pasos y le emocionaba las cartas y fotografías que recibía de el en sus investigaciones.

Ford después del Caos ocasionado por Bill Cipher en Gravity Falls, Stanford decidió dejar que Stanley siguiera con su negocio y aparentemente arreglar sus Problemas, para después emprender un viaje para extender sus investigaciones a nivel mundial, buscando situaciones paranormales, y grietas interdimencionales que las ocasionaban. A pesar de que Dipper había decidido no aceptar su Propuesta de ser su aprendiz, para terminar sus estudios y apoyar a Mabel, su Tío compartía su conocimiento con él, y soñaba en un futuro integrase en su equipo de investigación.

-Veras Tío Ford, yo bueno… Mabel salió un rato con sus amigas y yo me quede a cubrirla un rato, Wendy llego a verme, platicamos un rato, yo subí por unas cosas a mi Habitación, Wendy me acompaño, una cosa paso a la otra…-

-Tuvieron sexo ¿no?- El rostro de Dipper se llenó de mil colores, nunca había platicado sobre esos temas con Ford, así que era algo incómodo el que lo cuestionara sobre ello.

-Algo así...-

-¿algo así?-

-Ok si, y bueno...-

-Mabel los descubrió-

-Así es- suspiro.

-Y ella se molestó de que no estuvieras en el trabajo- el chico castaño solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y el chico rockero?-

-Es el Novio o más bien exnovio de Wendy y un buen amigo de mi Hermana, ellos llegaron juntos y bueno..-

-Ok ya entiendo, vaya muchacho sí que estas en un buen lio-

-Creo que si- se rasco la nuca del nerviosismo.

-Pues no te Juzgo la pelirroja es muy linda, créeme yo a tu edad también soñaba con que una chica así terminara en mi colchón pero bien, Dipper ya eres una adulto, sabes que también hay responsabilidades-

-Lo se Tío Ford, es solo que … no se he soñado tanto con estar con ella que… bueno.. me deje llevar-

-Bueno una aventura de vez en cuando no es mala Dipper, la cuestión es que no debes perder de vista tus objetivos, ¡tú metas!, no vas a perder la cabeza por un par de lindas piernas, tienes un gran potencial muchacho y muchas veces te lo he dicho, ¿qué pasaría si esta chica quedara embarazada?-

-Me haría responsable de eso Tío Ford-

-Yo lo se Dipper no lo dudo, la cuestión aquí es que ¿sabes lo que un hijo y una mujer conllevan?, no es tan sencillo Dipper, todos nuestros planes, tu carrera todo se iría a la basura, debes pensar en tu futuro, no vas a perder todo en lo que hemos trabajado por un memento de placer- Dipper suspiro de nuevo, su Tío tenía razón en cierta Forma, aunque un tanto egoísta él tenía razón , había sido un momento estúpido de placer, tenía que pensar bien las cosas antes de actuar impulsivamente como lo había echo con Mabel.

.Y bueno si heriste los sentimientos de tu hermana y sabes que rompiste a tu palabra deberías disculparte, créeme chico no pierdas a tu mejor amiga por una tontería- le sonrió sincero tomándolo de su hombro.

-No esperes 40 años para darte cuenta- le giña el ojo – además es noche buena, ¿no se supone es la noche de paz, familia unida y no sé qué otras cosas se dicen en este tiempo y dimensión?, anda ve y habla con ella- le da unas palmaditas en el hombro y Dipper le sonríe.

-Ok Tío Ford iré a hablar con ella, muchas Gracias-

-No te preocupes Dipper, ve y no se tarden hay cosas que les he traído de Rusia-

Dipper Salió a toda prisa y subió los escalones había su habitación en el ático, vio a Stan y Mabel abrazados, no quería interrumpir el momento familiar así que toco la puerta, y ambos lo miraron, aunque Mabel aun parecía molesta.

-¿Puedo. Hablar con ella Tío Stan?-

-No lo sé Dipper, depende de ella, iré abajo a preparar algunas cosas- se puso de pie – y por cierto jovencita también estas castigada 1 semana, por descuidar el trabajo ¿entendido?.

-Si tío Stan- respondió la chica, Stan salió de la habitación y le dio unas palmadas en el Hombro a Dipper.

-¿Mabel, Podemos Hablar?- Pero ella solo se recostó en su cama y se giró hacia la pared tapándose con su suéter hasta la nariz Dipper se sentó a un lado de ella.

-¡O no sueterlandia!, Mabs, por favor perdóname, yo no quería..-

-Dipper quiero estar sola- le interrumpió

-Mabel por favor perdóname fui estúpido- la abrazo por la cintura, y Mabel no puedo evitar entrar en llanto de nuevo.

-Solo…déjame sola Dipper, por favor-

-Mabel sé que lo que paso estuvo mal pero…-

-¡Solo salte! Déjame sola por favor-

-¿Mabel que pasa? Has estado muy rara conmigo todo el día, no quiero que estemos así, y menos en noche buena- la giro hacia él y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, ella amaba cuando Dipper tenía esos gestos hacia ella, y bien podría haber funcionado en otro momento, pero Mabel tenía una guerra de sentimientos en su mente y corazón.

-Tú no lo entiendes Dipper- dijo entre sollozos.

-¿Que no entiendo Mabel?- puso su frente con la de él.

-No hagas eso por favor…-

-¿Hacer que?- la tomo de su hombro para acercarla más a él, pero la había tomado del hombro que se había lastimado y ella dio un gemido de dolor.

-Lo lamento Mabel, déjame ver, de verdad lo lamento- trato de ver su herida pero ella le empujo la mano.

-¿Déjame quieres?, solo déjame sola- se giró de nuevo molesta entre lágrimas y sentimientos encontrados, la miro con tristeza y resignación, y salió de la habitación.

Dipper bajo de nuevo al mostrador donde Stan hacia el cuentas en la caja registradora y lee tomaba una soda a un lado.

-¿Y bien muchacho como te fue?- le cuestiono Ford.

-No quiere Hablar conmigo- suspiro.

-Dale tiempo, así son las chicas, o almenas las chicas de esta dimensión creo.., deja que se calme un poco- le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

-Pero más te vale en contentarla antes de la cena, no quiero malas caras, me gaste mucho dinero en la cena como para que se desperdicie- menciono seriamente Stanley.

Más tarde en el Ático..

Mabel se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, sentía ese enorme vacío en su estómago, sabía que había perdido a Dipper, o almenas de la forma en que ella lo quería, las escenas rondaban su mente, y todo había sido por su culpa o almenas eso pesaba.

Dipper nunca la vería como algo más, además de saber que esos sentimientos que tenía hacia su hermano eran incorrectos, la sociedad nunca lo vería bien, tenía que olvidarlos de alguna manera.

Se giró hacia su buro y miro la foto que ambos cuando tenían 12 años, aún seguía ahí, pegada con cinta por el accidente del portal, pero el tío Stan siempre la dejaba ahí, se limpió con su brazo las lágrimas que salían de su rostro y escucho tocar la puerta, pero ella no respondió.

-Mabel sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, solo quiero que sepas que fui un tonto y que de verdad lo siento, sé que no debí hacerlo lo que hice con Wendy cuando te había echo una promesa, y sé que lo que hice al pelear con Robbie estuvo mal, no quiero pasar la noche buena sin ti, te traje un regalo, está en sobre mi buro…Mabel?- el chico suspiro del otro lado de la puerta y miro al piso, mientras Mabel miraba la flor que se encontraba en el lugar que su hermano le había indicado, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y escucho una hoja deslizarse debajo de la puerta.

Escucho los pasos de Dipper bajar por las escaleras y tomo la carta que su gemelo había dejado.

**_¨ ¿Te gustaría ir a la cena de noche buena conmigo?¨_**

**_-Si_**

**_-No_**

**_-Definitivamente_**

**_-Mejor aviéntate al pozo sin fondo._**

**_Pd: La cena no será la misma sin tu rico pan navideño y tu delicioso Ponche Mabel._**

**_Discúlpame, Fui un Tonto._**

**_Dipper : (_**

La sonrisa Había vuelto a ella, tal vez no podría hacer nada por sus sentimientos, pero algo estaba claro Dipper la quería, tal vez no de la misma manera o tal vez si.., y estaba Dispuesta a averiguarlo, y si no, ella sabia que la quería y eso le bastaba, no lo perdería por sus berrinches o histerias, el había echo hasta lo imposible por demostrarle que siempre estaría a su lado, así que decidió ponerse linda para la noche buena.

Dipper subió un tanto resignado de nueva cuenta, si lo que había echo no había logrado que Mabel lo perdonara, entonces estaria perdido, porque ya no se le ocurría que más hacer para estar bien con su gemela, se acercó para tocar la puerta pero noto que estaba entre abierta así que decidió abrir sin preguntar, encontrando a Mabel en ropa interior.

-¡ aaa Mabel lo siento!- se puso de mil colores y se tapó los ojos.

-¿Oye nerd que no sabes tocar?- se rio juguetonamente.

-Pues tú deberías cerrar la puerta con seguro cuando te cambias podría haber subido Stan o Ford..-

-¿O tú?- se acercó a él y le quito las manos de su rostro, Dipper trago saliva y no pudo evitar mirar sus pronunciados pechos en aquel lindo sostén color rosa.

-¿Que… haces Mabel?-

-Eres un Pervertido Dipper- se giró y se colocó su bata de baño.

-¿Pervertido yo? Tu eres la que deja que la miren en ropa interior, y no le pone seguro a la puerta-

-Es venganza por lo que paso, ahora estamos a mano- le mira juguetonamente antes de salir.

-Y por cierto gracias por mi regalo, te deje algo sobre tu cama Dip Dip-

Mabel sale de la habitacion mientras Dipper toma el Papel en su cama el cual tenía tachada la opción _Definitivamente, _y un dibujo de un reno feliz.

La castaña se dirigió al Baño, abrió la llave de la regadera, ajusto la temperatura del agua, se desnudó para entrar en ella, mientras disfrutaba de la deliciosa sensación del agua caliente recorrer su piel, observaba el hombro que se había lastimado, ya tenía un color rojo un poco intenso.

-Vaya espero no se ponga muy morado- se dijo a sí misma.

tallo su cuerpo con la esponja y el jabón de baño, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro, recordaba la cara que había puesto su hermano al verla en ropa interior; lo había echo a propósito, quería poner a prueba lo que Grenda le había dicho, quería vengarse y a la vez se cuestionaba si Dipper la deseaba tanto como ella a él, que habría pensado su hermano en ese momento de ella.

Comenzó a imaginarse como Dipper había contemplado a Wendy Desnuda, ¿la desearía de la misma manera que a ella?.

-Mabel que estás pensando…- se regañó a sí misma.

Siguió frotando sus brazos con la esponja, pero sus pensamientos no paraban, se imaginaba como Dipper había tocado los pechos de la pelirroja, como sus manos se deslizaban sobre su blanca piel, tenía envidia, quería sentir los brazos de Dipper en ella, sus besos sus caricias, ser uno solo con él, y sin darse cuenta frotaba sus pechos con la espuma del Jabón, imaginaba que era la manos de en las que los frotaban, la sensación era tan placentera, no quería parar y pellizcaba suavemente sus pezones rosados, imaginando que Dipper los mordía, los saboreaba, eran para él y solo para él.

Mabel comenzó a bajar sus manos hacia su monte de venus, comenzó a frotarlo imaginado que Dipper lo hacía, quería que la deseara, ella lo deseaba. Sus dedos comenzaron a frotar su clítoris, aquella sensación era tan placentera, sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo, y unos leves gemidos comenzaron a salir de su boca. Sus movimientos comenzaban a llevar un ritmo que la llevaba a la locura, sus dedos se movían en círculos, de arriba hacia abajo, sus pezones se ponían cada vez más duros, acariciaba uno de ellos con su mano libre imaginado que Dipper lo hacía.

Introdujo dos dedos dentro de su vagina, no muy profundo, pero la sensación era muy placentera, acariciaba sus labios vaginales, y los introducía de nuevo, en un ritmo armónico con sus leves Gemidos.

-Dipper….oh…Dipper- Gemía suavemente para que no la escucharan.

Dipper se acercó a la puerta del baño, Mabel ya había demorado mucho y él también quería tomar un baño después de todo lo que había pasado, el aroma a sexo lo tenía impregnado en su cuerpo, cuando escucho la suave voz de Mabel pero no distinguía lo que decía, era muy bajo el sonido de su voz, así que decidió poner una su oreja derecha pegada a la puerta para escuchar lo que decía o cantaba su hermana, pero para su sorpresa eran leves gemidos de Mabel, que cada vez más se acercaba a su inevitable orgasmo, quien se encontraba contra la pared con las nalgas hacia atrás acariciando cada vez más aprisa su clítoris de arriba hacia abajo imaginado que su hermano la penetraba y la acariciaba.

Dipper no puedo evitar Sonrojarse al escuchar que Mabel se masturbaba pensando en él, y su miembro se ponía cada vez más duro, su mano comenzó a frotarlo, así que decidió salir corriendo hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro y se recargo en la puerta dejándose caer lentamente.

-Que rayos estás haciendo Dipper, es tu Hermana, tal vez no es lo que piensas...- se decía a sí mismo en su mente, los recuerdos de su momento con Wendy venían a su mente pero con la imagen de Mabel. Los Gemidos de la castaña no salían de su mente, y su deseo por ella era más que evidente en su miembro erecto, comenzó a acariciarlo, desabrocho sus pantalones he introdujo su mano derecha en sus boxers, acariciaba la punta, y lo masajeaba de arriba hacia abajo pensando en quitó los pantalones, la ropa interior y se acercó a la maleta de su hermana, tomo un brassiere de ella que se encontraba encima, y se impregno de ese aroma tan peculiar de ella, frambuesas…

Se recostó en su cama y seguía masajeando su miembro erecto que comenzaba a llenarse de líquidos pre seminales, la imagen de ella, de su estrella fugaz en ropa interior lo volvía loco, imaginarla para él, sus pechos, sus lindos pezones rosas rosando sobre su pecho, mientras ella lo montaba salvajemente, imaginaba su piernas, sus bien formadas nalgas, su cálida entrada conectada a su inquieto y duro miembro, mientras escuchaba la melodía más bella que hasta ahora había escuchado, sus dulces gemidos de Mabel diciendo su nombre.

Su mano subía y bajaba de su Pene cada vez más rápido, Dipper comenzaba a Gemir su nombre también.

-Mabel…Mabel..aaa Mabel…no puedo mas Mi Mabel….aaaa Te amo..-

Dipper exploto en un gran orgasmo que inundo sus sabanas con su esencia, su respiración era agitada, y coloco un brazo en su frente.

¿Que rayos acababa de pasar? Se cuestionaba en su mente, se colocó de lado,y abrazo el sostén de su Hermana, comenzando a llorar.

-No de nuevo Dipper, Pensé que ya la había olvidado, pensé que podía dejar de sentir esto por ella- se dijo a sí mismo – Mírame ahora, soy un pervertido, me acabo de masturbar pensando en mi hermana gemela, esto no puede ser posible Pines, Esto que sientes está mal, y tú lo sabes, ella no te ama, jamás te amara, lo que escuchaste es tu imaginación, ella no te desea de esta manera, qué pensaría de mi si supiera que estoy enamorada de ella desde hace mucho tiempo….¿y Wendy?, no puedo hacerle esto….- El sonido de Mabel tocando la puerta en bata de baño, lo interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

-¿Dipper estás ahí?, necesito entrar a cambiarme, ¿Dipper?- tocaba la puerta.

-¿Se estará cambiando?, ¡achu!, aaa me está dando frio..- pensó.

-¡Dipper apúrate tengo Frio! ¿Dipper estas dormido?- siguió tocando la puerta hasta que él le abrió la puerta un poco agitado, cargando sus sabanas y con su toalla en el hombro izquierdo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Moría de frio- le reprocho.

-Aaa es que estaba cambiando la sabanas de mi cama…- se sonrojo.

-Aja…- menciono un tanto confundida.

-Si y bueno estaba probándome unas cosas y así…bueno bajare esto a la ropa sucia, el cuarto es todo tuyo- salió aprisa.

-Ok…, bueno quien soy yo para juzgarlo, yo hacía lo mismo en el baño- cerro la puerta y una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en su rostro - si fue porque me vio en ropa interior, creo que tal vez no está todo tan perdido- se dijo a si misma- Dipper eres un Pervertido- lanzo una risita juguetona.

-¿Espera dónde está mi sostén de gatitos?, juraría que lo deje aquí encima de mi maleta..-

**Continuara…..**

**Bien chicos hasta aquí el capítulo 4, bien este capítulo se supone sería más largo pero por lo mismo lo dividí en dos partes así que tendrán otros capítulo más de pinecest, aunque les advierto de ante mano, el siguiente capítulo será un extra así que retomaremos la historia después del siguiente:), no me peguen, sé que le va a gustar.**

**Y bueno antes que nada les pido una Disculpa por el retraso en los capítulos, la Universidad y el trabajo no me dejan mucho tiempo libre y si lo tengo lo aprovecho para dormir jajaja, hare todo lo posible por tenerles más rápido los dos capítulos siguientes, pero en verdad no se desesperen valdrá la pena, además que para los fans de este ship tan bello, les estoy preparando otro fanfic pinecest lleno de feels solo para ustedes así que paciencia mis niños y niñas guapas.**

**Y bueno van los Saludines y respuestas a reviews :**

**One-Chan DramaQueen2306: espero te gustara este capítulo y sí que shii y bueno sigue leyendo jajaja y si lo se jajaj creo que justo a Tiempo te escribí el Mobbie jajaja en otro tiempo me hubieras pegado jajaja.**

**Jess: Gracias por tu lindo Review y si lo sé qué demoro mucho T.T una Disculpa la Uní no me deja respirar.**

**Lisa: Muchas Gracias y espero te Gustara este Capítulo.**

**Larekin: Con todo Respeto no Juzgues algo antes de que Termine, yo soy muy Fan de Wendy, y de echo yo Shipeo Wendip, y entre uno de Mis Proyectos está el Wendip, y con respecto a Pacifica si no me gusta el famoso Dipcifica y si Odio a Pacifica, pero como ya Te mencione no Juzgues sin saber que pasara este Fic aún no ha terminado, así que de todo corazón te invito a leer este Fic Hasta el Final y entonces me dices si lo que tú dices es correcto.**

**kagarix3****: Me alagas (se sonroja) jajaja yo también he leído buenos fics hasta las 3 de la mañana jajajaj solo espero no tuvieras problemas en la escuela jajaja, y sobre Wendy tranquila sigue leyendo ;).**

**miros16gzz****: jaja aquí esta una Disculpa por la demora.**

**Alexiel Izumi**** : Saludos! Y si aquí está por fin después de mucho jajaja Gracias Por leer este fic.**

**Y bueno no se ustedes pero a mi me dejo muy en shock el capítulo pasado, el solo pensar en Dipper y Mabel separados me rompe el corazón, pero bueno esperemos el Próximo capítulo para ver que Locura nueva nos tiene Alex Hirsch, y que Pasara con el apocalipsis de Bill :).**

**Gracias a cada uno de ustedes que sigue este fic pacientemente, y Gracias por sus Lindos Reviews que me animan a seguirlo 3.**

**Besos y abrazos de oso Polar pachoncito.**


End file.
